steps one through four
by skullcrusher206
Summary: When a lone alicorn on a mission walks into ponyville, will he be able to complete the task like all the other ones he has done or is he tired of being controlled and fights back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
>Infiltrate<br>author notes: well here I am with a new story. The plot for this story popped into my head during geometry. Yes it might be a little fast paced in the beginning but I usually get better in the later chapters.

If one pony should look into the everfree forest they would see a stallion walking along a dirt path. He had his features covered by a dark brown cloak. If one were to listen close to him, one would be able to hear the lone pony mutter something to himself.

The stallion stop on the path and picked an apple from the lone apple tree that stood in the middle of a patch of roses.

"so little apple tree" he said looking at the tree while holding the apple, "you're out here all by yourself, huh? Surrounded by roses who are complete strangers to you. You know little tree, you and I are not so different" he took a deep enough bite of the apple to reach the seeds inside. He dug a shallow hole in the ground with his hoof. He then took out the exposed seeds and dropped them into the ground.

"there you go little tree" he said covering the hole with dirt, "hopefully you won't be alone now"

He readjusted his saddlebags underneath the cloak to a more comfortable position and continued his walk. He knew that other ponies were scared to death of the everfree forest, but he wasn't. The creatures within dared not to touch him. He had once came face to face with a manticore only to have it turn around and walk away into the bushes. But none of that matter to him now, he had a mission. Probably the most important one in his life. He started his muttering again as he walked onward.

When he reached the forest edge he saw a town filled with happy ponies who talked and shopped. The small fillies playing in the field. The stallion dug through his saddlebags and lifted out a map. The map glowed a light grey as the stallion used his concealed horn to lift the map in front of his face.

As he glanced between town and map he grinned."yep...this is ponyville" he said to himself. He shoved the map back into the saddlebags proceeded to walk towards town, muttering to himself again.

"step one...infiltrate, step two...identify, step three... Earn their trust, step four...eliminate"

The stallion chose not to use the main roads but more of using alleys and back roads to explore the town. He was walking down one alley hoping to get to another back road, but he found himself facing a busy road filled with laughing ponies. But the laughing ponies wasn't what he noticed, he noticed the pink pony with cotton candy hair bouncing up and down through the crowd singing out loud.

He stared at the pink pony, the pure joyfulness coming from her made him think of how could one pony be so happy.

"as a matter of fact, I've never been happy" he muttered to himself.

The stallion changed his attention from exploring to finding a empty house that was for sale. No houses inside town was for sale, but that didn't bother him. He rather be on the outskirts of town. He walked along the side of town and saw that in a clump of trees there was a house and on the path leading to it found a sign saying "free"

He shook his head smiling, "must be my lucky day. He walked along the path leading to the house, his smile disappearing. When he got past the trees concealing most of the house, he saw a worn down, two story, wooden house.

He carefully walked up to the front door. First knocking on it, then creaking open the old door.

"hello" he yelled into the old house. When no answer reached his ears he walked inside. The house seemed pretty cozy despite its appearance on the outside. The inside was very simple, it had a living room with a wood stove, a kitchen, and about two fair sized bedrooms on the second floor. He walked into the living room seeing a note lying on the stove.

To whom it may concern,

I have decided to move into town. This place is too far from everypony. I'm leaving this house free for I doubt anypony will want to live this far away. Enjoy.

He crumpled the note and tossed it into the furnace. He then went up to the second floor finding that the beds were in their rightful position. But the rooms had a thick layer of dust. He walked inside the first room leaving hoof prints in the dust. He took his saddle bags off and set them down on the bed sending up a plume of dust.

He coughed and waved his hoof in front of him trying to clear the air,"ugh. I'm going to have to dust later"

He walked out of the room and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and looked through the it to see if any food was left. Nothing, he wasn't surprised. Even if there was any food left it would have been rotten.

Right then and there he decided to do the last thing he wanted to do...go back to town and buy food. It really wasn't the buying part but more of the talking that bothered him. He forced open the door and slowly walked outside, his cloak still on.

He was just about past the wall of trees when that same pink pony who he had seen bouncing and singing popped in front of yelling,"hi there"

The white stallion flinched at the sudden break of peace. He quickly regained his composure,"umm...hi" he said back as he walked on past her.

"my names pinkie pie" she said as she hopped next to him.

"I'm sure it is" he said getting a little annoyed.

"what's your name. I've never seen you before, are you new" she asked all in one breath.

He's stopped and looked at pinkie. "and you want to know this why"

"silly filly! I know everypony here!" she said, "but I don't know you"

"fine if I tell you my name will you leave me alone" he said.

"okay" she said smiling and still hopping next to him.

He sighed and looked at her, "okay my name is...lightning runner"

Lightning then walked off leaving pinkie hopping there and planning something. He then walked along a stone path and walked up to the plaza that contained vegetables stands. Lighting walked up to a lettuce stand and asked for some.

"right away" the pony said manning the stand, "that'll be 2 bits"

Lighting dug into a pocket in his cloak and pulled out two bits. The pony took the bits and handed lightning a bag filled with lettuce.

"hey. Are you new here" she asked glancing at the cloaked lightning.

"yeah" he said as he turned away and walked off.

Well I have dinner now he thought to himself as he walked back to his new home. He walked up the path but noticed some ribbon on the ground. Lightning stopped and looked closer seeing that it said "welco". He looked back up ignoring the ribbon and walled up to his front door. He tried the door but found it to be stuck.

"damnit" he cursed the door and kicked the door open. He walked in only to find his entire living room occupied by ponies yelling "welcome to ponyville!" lightning was shot backwards landing in his back as he saw pinkie holding a confetti cannon in her hooves.

She smiled as she dropped the cannon and bounced over to where lightning laid.

"what is this" lighting demanded.

"it's your welcome to ponyville party you silly!" she yelled.

Lightning stood up and realized the hood of his cloak had slid off revealing his horn, green eyes, a mane with grey hair around a core of blue, and a long scar lancing across one of his eyes. His fur coat the purest white.

"get out" he growled.

"but" pinkie looked at him.

"get out NOW!" he screamed.

The ponies inside quickly left the house leaving only one behind. Lightning looked at this one pony seeing that she was a unicorn, had violet hair. And her mane a purple with a streak of pink in it.

"do you not understand" he stared at her.

"oh I understand, I'm just questioning your way of saying it" she replied, "my name is twilight sparkles"

"yeah okay. Get out" lightning walked off into the kitchen.

"what happened to your eye" twilight ignored him.

"please get out" lightning said.

"but..."

"just...leave me alone for now" lightning said, "I have a lot to do"

Twilight stood there for a few moments, unanswered questions swimming in her head, then she nodded and walked out of lightning's new house. When twilight left lightning runner looked at the door as it closed and smiled, "step one...check" 

Author notes: one more thing I do realize there are grammar errors. I'm not a grammar person but one of those people who enjoy writing and will keep writing. Well I hope this story is off to a good start. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
>Identify<p>

Author notes: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. My mom turned off the internet at my house. well here is the second chapter enjoy.

Lightning Runner didn't have time to sleep that night. He was too busy walking in the shadows of the town looking for that one pony he was suppose to find. He walked through shadows slipping past tired ponies noticing that none of them were the one he needed. He kept walking finding himself in front of a tree that was made into a house.

He slowly checked the occupants through the window and saw that twilight was inside reading a book. He tried to see the title of the book but found he couldn't see it. Lightning walked away from the tree and looked up to the sky. It was tinted with orange as the sun was preparing to rise.

Lightning looked around as some lights began to click on inside houses. He proceeded down the road to get back to his house. Along the way he saw a streak of rainbow shoot across the sky. He focused his eyes on the tip of the streak seeing a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail.

He grinned as he thought, "she's fast"

He continued his walk as he didn't want to be seen during day. He entered his house, the party ribbons laid on the floor and food still on tables. He lifted a cupcake off of the table and took a bite out of it.

"not bad" he said looking at the cupcake. He ate the rest of the dessert and went up to the room that contained his saddlebags. He walked over to the bed grabbing the covers he ripped them off since the day was a warm summer day. He looked over the bed seeing that it was relatively clean. Lightning took off his cloak for the first time in ponyville revealing a pair of white feathered wings.

Lightning winced as he realized that the shades were not drawn across the window. He quickly shot over to the window drawing the dusty shades.

"if anypony found out about me, it'll ruin my cover" he said to himself walking over to his bed, "I need to be more careful"

He walked over to his bed picking up his cloak and laying it on the bed. He quickly fell to sleep.

As he slept he dreamed about the time he was only a filly. Lightning runner was never a popular filly, in fact he never really had a friend. Every day he would wonder out to celestia knows where. Lightning had grown up outside of equestria, where everything was chaos. Every day was a fight just to live. One of the reasons lightning was out casted was because he was an alicorn. Even his own parents didn't recognize him as their son.

One day lightning had decided that he had enough of the laughter and torment pointed at him. That day and since whoever dared to mock him died by his hoof, horn, or anything else that he could use as a weapon. The first pony who he killed was the one pony who organized other ponies to make fun of him. When lightning had killed him he had earned his cutie mark, his cutie mark was a biohazard symbol. Symbolizing he was dangerous and was not to be messed with.

He woke up from his memories to a sudden knock on his door. "for crying out loud" he said getting up off of the bed and pulled his cloak over his wings. The knocking continued until he yelled out.

"what! What do you want"

"it's me"

"me who" lightning asked walking closer to the door.

"twilight sparkles"

He opened the door and saw twilight standing there waiting.

"what you want" he asked.

"nothing much, just wanted to introduce to my friends" she replied smiling.

"I don't wa" he was cut off as twilight shoved passed him followed by five other ponies. One of them pinkie pie.

"alright then, come on in" he said sarcastically.

"thanks" twilight responded still smiling, "these are my friends"

She gestured to the cyan Pegasus with rainbow hair "this is rainbow dash"

"yo" rainbow simply said.

Twilight then went to a white unicorn with purple corkscrew hair, "this is rarity"

"nice to meet you..." rarity trailed off.

"lightning, lightning runner" he said quickly hoping to end this little conversation fast.

"yes, indeed" rarity replied. Twilight went over to a orange pony with blonde braided hair.

"this is applejack" she said.

"might I ask what happened to your eye" applejack tried to ask politely.

"no you may not" lightning glared at her, trying to keep his temper down. What happen to his eye was very private to him and whenever somepony asked or mentioned it lightning usually killed him or her. "come on lightning, she's not your target" he muttered to himself.

Twilight moved to the last pony other then pinkie. She was a butter yellow Pegasus with pink hair, "this is fluttershy"

"h...hello" fluttershy said, her voice barely audible.

Lightning only grunted.

"look lightning I know that you rather be left alone. But if that's what you truly want then you chose the wrong town" twilight said, "here everypony is evrypony's friend"

Lightning sighed,"alright fine if you want to be my friends I won't stop you"

"yyyaaaaayyyy" pinkie squealed with delight.

Through out the day twilight and the others got to know lightning a bit better but not much as he still held many secrets from them. Lightning had lit the stove warming the house as the seven ponies sat in the living room talking.

"I have one big question in my mind right now" lightning said.

"what is deary" rarity asked.

"who is celestia"

The six ponies gasped at the question, "you really don't know who the princess is" applejack asked.

"princess" lightning repeated scrunching his face up in confusion.

"princess celestia. Ruler of all equestria. Rises the sun every day" twilight said.

Lightning sat there dumbfound," excuse me for a bit" he said getting up and walking to his room. He closed the bedroom door behind and walked to where his saddlebags laid. He then went through the items within and pulled out a small circular device with two buttons. Lightning dropped the device on the floor and pressed one of the buttons. The device began to produce a small beeping sound. The beeping went on for about twenty seconds before a spiral of smoke came out of the device forming into a figure with dark black armor on.

"what is it" the figure spoke.

"a princess" lighting glared at the figure, "a freaking ruler!"

"don't you dare yell at me" the figure leaned close to lightning's face.

"you expect me to kill PRINCESS celestia" lightning didn't back down.

"but of across. You are after all the perfect killer"

"I'm no perfect killer"

"alright then how many ponies have you killed in the past" the figure said crossing what passed for his arms.

Lightning looked at the floor, "I...I can't remember"

"that's right, you can't remember because you've killed so many you can't remember" the figured said as he moved closer to lightning, "listen here lightning runner, if you don't kill celestia I'll have no choice but to terminate you"

Lightning growled at him,"oh now, now lightning. You chose this path when you challenged me to a battle. Remember, I gave you that nice little scar and allowed you to live if...you served me the rest of your pathetic little life"

"if you don't kill celestia. I'll kill you and then I'll have to really get my hands dirty by killing celestia" the figure then moved back to his original position, "don't fail lightning. When you are done with celestia use this device to come back" he said pointing to the other button in the small device. With that the smoky figure disappeared.

"damn him" lightning growled. He looked at his saddlebags. He sighed,"celestia it is then"

He walked back down to twilight and the other ponies, "exactly where does this princess live" he asked.

"you silly filly. She lives in canterlot" pinkie said.

"canterlot" lightning asked.

"The city on the side of the mountain" applejack said moving to a window and pointed to the glorious city.

Lightning moved next to applejack looking at the city,"ah" he simply said.

"well if you girls would be kind enough to leave, I have some private business to do" be said looking back at the others.

Twilight nodded and ushered out her friends saying, "bye lightning, I hope to see you later"

Lightning only waved a hoof at her as he thought, "two more steps lightning. Just two more"

author notes: any ideas for the plot I will take into consideration. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe lightning will finally get some real friends, maybe he won't. Just stay stick with me and find out. Please leave a review and I will try to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
>A flaw in the plan<p>

Author notes: FINALLY! My mom has had internet lockdown in my house . anyway I'm not going to babble on how my life is. Here is the new chapter enjoy.

Lightning didn't step out of his house until the sky started to turn orange. He now walked with his hood off but he still wore his cloak hiding his wings. He walked through the town looking at the stores trying to see if he missed anything when he had explored the town in shadows.

"why hello there lightning runner" a voice said from behind him.

Lightning looked behind him seeing rarity carrying bags stuffed full with cloth and other sewing accessories. Her saddlebags seemed to weigh her down.

"rarity, right" lightning asked.

Rarity's face scrunched up as she tried to reposition her saddlebags,"yes,that is me"

Lightning looked around to see if any ponies were watching. There were at least five ponies on the street. "um rarity ...here let me help you" he said taking that saddlebags and dropping them on his cloaked back.

Rarity looked at him,"oh thank you lightning. I have to admit I may have bought too much today"

"it's no problem" he said trying to smile, "come on where is your house"

"its right over there" she said pointing to what seemed to be the edge of a park. There sat a building that looked almost like a cake. Lightning carried rarity's saddlebags to her shop, the heavy bags pushed down on his wings making them extremely sore. As they entered her boutique lightning asked where she wanted the saddlebags.

"over on the desk should be fine dear" she said. He walked over to the desk and slowly set the heavy saddlebags on the desk, hearing it creak under the weight.

"well if that's everything, I'll be off" lightning said trying to head for the door only to be stopped by rarity.

"rubbish" she said, "look at you! Your cloak is so...dull and in need of great repair" her sewing instincts took over her.

"actually rarity I prefer if you don't fix my cloak" lightning said trying to sidestep her.

"but I must!" she protested and tried to remove the cloak from lightning's back. She succeeded in grabbing a corner of his cloak, but the cloak itself stayed tightly tied to his neck.

Lightning let out a sort of gurgling, choking sound as the tied knot pulled against his throat,"agh! R...rarity...stop" he pulled his body to the side yanking the cloak out of rarity's mouth. Lightning fell on his back his cloak falling from his side revealing his wings.

Rarity rubbed her mouth and looked at lightning seeing his wings. She stared at him,"yo...your an alicorn" she slowly asked.

Lightning looked down and saw his wings were indeed exposed to the white unicorn. "I ...I...uh..." he stammered. He quickly got up and covered his wings.

"lightning" rarity said, "why do you hide your wings"

"why" he looked at her with his green eyes, "you want to know why! Okay fine I'll tell you why! As a filly I was always made fun of because I'm an alicorn"

"but.." rarity tried to say.

"you also know something else! Even my own parents denied me as their son because I'm an alicorn! I never had any friends because I'm an ALICORN!" he yelled, "hats why I hide my wings!"

Lightning stormed out of rarity's boutique. "lightning wait" rarity yelled after him.

He ignored her as he stretched out his wings and flew at unbelievable speeds towards the everfree forest. As lightning flew by the town most ponies didn't know it was him as all they could see was a long streak of grey with blue in the middle streak past the town.

Lightning flew through the tree canopy and landed near the edge of the everfree forest edge. He adjusted his cloak to cover his wings again as he walked deeper into the forest. He walked for a bit before he came to a wide clearing in the middle of a ring if trees. In this clearing was a manticore wondering about looking for a meal. The manticore paid no attention to lightning as he walked by only to sit next to the it.

The big beast turned around faced lightning with a curious look.

"ah don't worry you big baby. I ain't going to hurt you" lightning said and offered his hoof to the manticore. The feared beast looked at lightning's extended hoof and slowly shoved its muzzle underneath the hoof asking to be rubbed.

"you know. I don't see why ponies fear you. You are just a big puppy" he said rubbing the manticore. The beast rolling around like a big dog having his belly rubbed. The manticore produced a deep purr as lightning continued to rub its muzzle. Lightning smiled at the the manticore,"big baby" he whispered.

Back in town rarity had ran to twilight. She burst through the library door seeing twilight her face shoved into the contents of a book.

"twilight" rarity said,"its lighting runner he...he's a ..."

Twilight looked up from her book, "a unicorn? I'm pretty sure we all know that rarity" she shoved her snout back into the book.

"no...he's not just a unicorn" rarity said.

Twilight looked back up again, "okay rarity what is he" she asked.

"he's...he's an alicorn" rarity said.

Twilight looked at her confused, "a...a alicorn?...where is he"

"he took off into the everfree forest after I discovered what he was"

Twilight moved to a window,"alright then, we are going after him"

Lightning and the manticore were having a blast. Playing games such as chasing each other and wrestling. The manticore won most if the time to no surprise. But now lightning was sitting under a tree the manticore laying next to him.

"hey" he tapped the beast.

The manticore lifted its head and looked at lightning, "bet you can't beat me to the other side of this clearing" lightning challenged it.

The manticore rose to its feet and got into a starting position as did lightning,"alright on three. One...two...THREE" lightning took off his wings flapping as he flew inches off of the ground. The manticore however remained in the ground a few paces behind lighting.

Lightning slowed down a bit to allow the manticore to catch up, "what the matter big boy? Can't keep up with me" he mocked it. The manticore lunged to the side tackling lightning to the ground. The manticore and lightning rolled on the ground for a few feet until they came to a stop. Lightning laid next the manticore as it muzzled him to rub it again.

"that was dirty" lightning smirked at the beast. He could have sworn that he saw the beast produce a smile.

"hey I found him" a voice ranged out from the sky. Lightning looked up to see rainbow dash hovering there pointing at him.

"come on you better leave" he said to the manticore,"I'll come back some time later"

The manticore got up and looked at lightning with sad eyes. Lightning only smiled and waved after the lumbering beast.

"whoa! It is true" rainbow said flying down to him.

"what do you..." he looked around and saw that his cloak had ripped off when the manticore had tackled him. Without his cloak his pure white coat was exposed as well as his cutie mark.

Twilight ran up with the other ponies behind. She stopped in front of lightning. Lightning ignored twilight and looked at rarity, "you told them" he asked.

Rarity only nodded.

"lightning...you have a lot of explaining" twilight simply put.

Lightning looked straight at twilight with emotionless eyes, "I have nothing to explain twilight sparkles"

"look lightning. Here in ponyville an alicorn usually has royal blood in their veins" twilight said

"and I'm supposed to be honored by that remark? You look twilight! I wasn't born in equestria! I wasn't born in perfect harmony like you were! I was born where an alicorn was the outcast of everypony" lightning said, his temper rising.

"I came to this town for reasons of my own. I didn't come here to get questioned by you or any other pony" he said, "this is why I didn't want friends" as he finished that last sentence his horn began to glow and with a bright flash he was gone.

"what is it he's hiding from us" twilight asked.

"twilight. Maybe y'all are pushin him too much" applejack said, "try to let him settle in and warm up to all of us"

"you are right applejack" twilight said, "I guess I have been a little pushy on him"

The six ponies gathered their wits and walked back to town.

Back in his house lightning was pacing back and forth, "I can't...I can't do it" he slammed his forehead into the wall, "why can't I kill her! No...,no. I have to kill her. I have to. Screw the third step. I'm killing her tonight"

Lightning walked up to his room and retrieved the small device and activated it again. The same spiral of smoke appeared and the figure spoke to lightning.

"ah lightning runner! How goes the mission"

"I'm striking tonight. I need my armor now" lightning laid it before the figure.

"are you sure you don't want to earn their trust first? It will make the assassination easier"

"just send my armor"

"very well. Remember lightning runner. Don't fail" the smoky figure collapsed into a cloud of dark smoke that quickly formed into bits and pieces of armor. The smoky armor soon solidified into real present armor.

The armor floated above the small device but fell when lightning touched it. Lightning then went through the small time period that it took to dress himself in the lightweight armor. The last pieces of the armor were a small curved dagger that attached to his leg and a long barbed sword the was to be slung at his side.

Now dressed in his armor that only produced the lightest clank, lightning wore his helmet with a snout guard, the top smooth, the big armor plate that covered his back was curved perfectly to his body, his breast plate had his cutie mark of a biohazard symbol on but was painted in dark red paint, his hooves covered by steel boots that had no bottom so they won't produce much sound, and the last part was a dark black cloak that concealed the light armor.

Lightning took the dagger and attached it to his front leg, then he took the barbed sword and slung it at his side. He walked down the stairs in his house and was about halfway out the door when rarity walked up with a worried look on her face.

"lightning I just wanted to apologize for twilight being so harsh, she" she stopped mid sentence as her eyes rested onto lightning's armor covered body. To her lightning looked as dark and as evil as nightmare moon in his armor. His expression that of a statue and his stance was firm and seemed as nothing could move him. The only reason rarity didn't run away was because she knew that lightning would never hurt her.

Lightning heard her and flinched, his armor clanking, "rarity! I... I" he quickly started to tear off his armor tossing it back into his house, "it's...I" he continued to stammer.

"lightning runner" she said softly, "I really need to know what's going on"

"I..." he turned around and went back into his house. Rarity followed after him without asking.

When rarity entered his house she saw that the armor he had tossed inside was now gone and she heard lightning talking from upstairs. She walked up to lightning's room and pressed her ear to the door.

"I've decided I won't kill her tonight"

"smart choice lightning" she heard another voice say, "very well contact me when you are truly ready"

With that she heard lightning pick up something and he opened the bedroom door. He saw rarity there.

"how much of that did you hear" he asked surprised that she has been listening.

"I heard you are going to kill some pony" she said worried, "lightning please tell me what's going on"

Lightning looked at the ground and shook his head, "if I tell you, you have to promise me...don't treat me differently"

Rarity nodded slowly, "I promise"

Author notes: I'm going to give some story credit to shiningshadow1965. He helped me and gave some ideas for the plot, sooo I think that deserves some credit and recognition.


	4. warming up

Chapter four

Warming up 

Author notes: hey there loyal readers! I'm here with the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Lightning and rarity were sitting in the living room of lightning's house, the stove was lit and made the room a cozy temperature. Lightning had made some tea for rarity with some ingredients he had picked up from his last trip to the super market.

"I don't know where to really start" lightning said.

"why don't you tell me what you are really doing here, in ponyville" rarity said eyeing lightning.

He sighed and said, "okay, well I'm really here to ...to kill clesetia"

Rarity who was sipping on her tea choked and coughed, "to kill princess celestia" rarity repeated.

Lightning only nodded, "he wants me too"

"whose he"

"he is the horrible creature whom I have to serve the rest of my life. He never told me his name" lightning wasn't about to stop talking, "one day as a filly I decided that I had had enough of the treatment I was receiving from everypony. From that day...I killed anypony who ever made fun of me. But when I was traveling to another town I came across him. He came from nowhere and started asking questions. I guess I took it as he was making fun of me so I challenged him" lightning was thrown back into his dark memories.

"do you really want to challenge me" the figure asked in lightning's memory.

Lightning was younger and his white coat was very dirty. The young lightning only got into a attacking position and growled a the figure.

"okay. But when I get challenged there has to be a prize. If you win, you can kill me. But if I win, you serve me until you die" the figure said stepping out from the shadows it stood in revealing nothing but armor with a dark red mist inside the helmet and swirling through the joints.

Lightning stepped back at the figures appearance.

"oh come now lightning runner, Don't back down from a challenge you made. Or maybe a pathetic alicorn like you can't even fight" the figure said.

Lightning yelled out in rage and flew at the figure. His horn pointed directly at the figure, his neck like a tree limb, and his wings beat against the air furiously.

The figure merely sidestepped, bring his armored hand up. The fingers of the gauntlet were sharpened to perfection. Lightning raced by missing the figure but earning himself a single deep gash across his eye. Lightning swiftly brought his hooves down to the ground and skidded to a stop. He glared razor sharp daggers at the figure. His one eye bleeding so much that it started to create a small puddle on the ground. Lightning shot a bolt of the only harmful magic he knew from his horn, a lightning bolt lanced from his horn and sizzled through the air towards the figure.

The figure didn't even bother to dodge, but instead swipe the lightning to the side with his armored arm.

"you're going to have to do better lightning" the figure said smugly.

Lightning shot multiple bolts of lightning at the figure, as the last bolt was fired from his horn lightning them took off staying at the same speed as the lightning he had fired. The figure slapped the bolts of lightning away from him and managed to pin lightning down on the ground with an armored claw.

Lightning struggled, his legs kicking and his wings fluttering. He looked at the figure with pure hate.

"you lost lightning"

Lightning snapped back to reality after realizing he has been babbling on about his memories to rarity.

"after I lost to him, he teleported both of us back to a small castle. He forged my armor from some kind of magic. He trained me to be his little assassin and sent me on multiple kill missions" lightning's eyes were filling up with tears, "I...I killed so many...I should have never killed in the first place...I...I just wanted to be part of a family...but...but no one would take me...so I found a way to release my rage...by killing" by now tears were streaming down lightning's face," but now I can't stop killing because of him...I...I..." he finally broke down into deep sobs.

Rarity set down her tea and walked over to where lightning was sitting, "lightning it's okay, you don't have to kill anymore"

Lightning looked at her through tears and said, "you don't understand rarity. If I don't kill celestia, he'll kill me. I...I just don't know what to do" he said the tears coming back to his eyes.

"now lightning look here, we'll figure something out together and if you want...you can be part of my family" rarity said trying to show lighting concern and compassion, for when rarity first saw lightning she didn't see a pony filled with hate and a instinct to kill, she saw a pony in need of friendship and compassion.

Lighting looked up at her the tears slowing,"r...really" he looked back at the floor," are you sure you want me as part of your family"

"sure! I'm completely positive" rarity said smiling, "I like you lightning runner"

Lightning snapped to attention, "you like me" he asked.

Rarity blushed as she realized what she had just said, "I...I do lightning, I really do"

Lighting looked at her no longer with eyes of sorrow and aloneness but now with eyes of happiness, "I don't know what to say rarity"

"then don't say anything lightning" she said smiling at him.

"thank you ...thank you so much" he said wearing a smile on his face that had not been there since he was a filly.

"come on now. I think it's best if you were to get out of your house for a bit" she said rising to her hooves. Lightning looked at her as he too rose to his hooves.

"where are we going" he asked her.

Rarity sighed and shook her head,"oh lightning. Does it matter where we go? You've been cooped up in this house so long that it would be good for you to get some sunshine"

Lightning only smiled, "I guess your right" he rubbed his head with his hoof," I have been cooped up here to long"

Lightning and rarity walked out of his house and down the path to the town. The two ponies side by side. They walked through the town stopping a few times as rarity got caught up in a conversation or two. During one of those conversations lightning had noticed that the Pegasi were placing clouds over the town.

"um rarity" he tried to capture rarity's attention, "rarity I think it's going to rain"

Rarity only hushed him and continued on with her conversation. Lightning moved under a overhang even though his cloak would keep him dry. In the middle of rarity's little talk a light drizzle began to come down.

rarity squeaked as the first drop of water hit her head. She and the other pony split up running for cover as both of them didn't want their manes to get wet.

"lightning where are you" rarity yelled out looking for him.

"over here" he said smiling beneath the overhang.

Rarity quickly ran over to him as the rain started to really pour, "you could of at least warned me" she said giving lightning a dirty look.

"I did, but you were so caught up in your private talk that you didn't hear me" he said still smiling.

She huffed and looked out at the street, "well I don't think we can stay here for long" she said as the wind started to pick up, "I completely forgot that the Pegasi were planning a storm for today"

"well I sure could go for some food right now" lightning said out of nowhere.

Rarity looked at him confused, but then saw him looking at sugarcube corner. He looked at her, "you don't like to get wet, don't you" he asked.

"heavens no! My lovely mane will get ruined" she exclaimed.

Lightning looked around, his eyes darting back and forth. He took a deep breath and untied his cloak and handed it to rarity.

"lightning! What about your wings" she asked.

"I figure there is no more reasons to hide them" he said, "if you can accept me for who I am or even what I am, then other ponies can also" he looked back at her smiling.

She stood there holding the cloak with her magic, she quickly draped it across her back and pulled the hood over her head. She leaned over to lightning and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" she whispered into his ear.

At that moment rarity and any other pony who was watching could see lightning blush underneath the simple overhang.

"c...come on, let's go" he said still blushing.

Lightning and rarity walked into the rain to cross the street to get to the dessert shop. While they were crossing the cleared out street a lightning bolt slammed into the ground over in a field scaring rarity.

"it's fine rarity, it's just lightning" he said.

"about lightning. Why are you called lightning. Was it your parents who named you that?" she asked resuming her walk.

Lightning went back to staring ahead," like I said before. My parents denied me as their son, so they never bothered to name me, so I named myself"

"how did you come up with your name" she pressed him on.

"well it was a storm almost like this and I was dared to fly with the lightning in the sky. Naturally since I trying to find friends I accepted the dare, and to my surprise when I was in the air. I was flying right next to a bolt of lightning. Therefore I came up with lightning runner"

"you really flew with lightning" rarity asked as they reached the front door of the shop.

"yep" he simply put as he used his magic to open the door for her.

Rarity and lightning walked in meeting pinkie pie face to face.

"hi there rarity! Hi lightning" she yelled.

"hello pinkie" rarity said.

"hi" lightning said.

"well someone seems to have gotten happier" pinkie exclaimed.

Lightning smiled at looked at rarity,"ooooo I know what's going on!" pinkie yelled out happily, "don't worry my lips are sealed" pinkie made a zipping motion over her lips.

Rarity looked at lightning smiling. Lightning quickly looked straight forward as rarity looked at him.

"Well it's a good thing you came here! You look like your starving" pinkie yelled and zoomed back behind the counter returning with a plate with two cupcakes on it.

Lightning grabbed the cupcake gratefully as Rarity accepted the cupcake also. The two ate their cupcakes in silence as pinkie was back in the kitchen baking more goodies.

When they had both finished their cupcake they thanked pinkie and said goodbye. Pinkie popped up from behind the counter, "no problem! Come back when ever your tummies feel like it" she yelled after them.

When they stepped outside the rain had stopped for now but the clouds still hanged over the town.

"are you sure you're alright without your cloak" rarity said eyeing lightning as he stretched his aching wings.

"I'm so sure of it that I want you to have" he said. Before rarity could respond he starting walking off. Rarity clopped after him. The citizens of ponyville were coming out to cover their belonging from the rain. As the unicorn and alicorn walked past them they gazed at lightning as he strolled onwards.

Rarity glanced up at lightning seeing that he was obviously discomforted from everypony looking at him.

"its fine lightning. They're just curious" she said.

"I...I know. It's just I've never been around so many ponies without my cloak on" he said forcing himself to smile, "by the way. Where are we going now"

"we might as well stop by twilight's and explain things to her"

"yeah" lightning said looking at the ground, "we might as well"

When the two ponies neared twilight's library they saw spike dragging a cart full of groceries towards the house.

"why hello the spike" rarity called out to the small purple dragon.

Spike saw rarity and his eyes filled with hearts,"hi rarity" he slurred out the sentence. He looked at lightning who was right next to rarity, "whose that"

"this is lightning runner" rarity responded.

Spike observed that the two were walking rather closely together "is twilight inside" rarity asked.

"yep. She digging through a book right now" spike said pointing his thumb at the tree.

"good we would like to talk with her"

"hey lightning before you go in I'd like to talk to you real quick" spike said

"okay? I'll meet you inside" he said to rarity as she walked into the tree, "what is it"

"rarity is mine" spike said dryly.

"what do you mean"

"you know what I mean"

"wait...you honestly think you have a chance with her" lightning asked trying to keep from laughing, "look here spike. You are a baby dragon. I don't think she is going to go for you" lightning quickly ended the conversation by walking inside leaving a stammering spike outside.

Lightning closed the door after he had entered the tree. He looked around the room and saw that the shelves were there for books, but most of the books were scattered over the floor opened to various pages. He saw one book that seemed to be the center of attention to whoever was reading as it sat on top of a pile books on the single table in the room.

Lightning walked over to the book and saw the title was "history of the alicorns"

"funny I didn't know there was any book on alicorns" he said flipping through the pages. He saw stories about celestia and her sister Luna, he saw many stories about the two sisters but he also saw stories of other past alicorns. He flipped through more pages but stopped when he came near the middle of the thick book.

On that page he saw a drawing of an alicorn with a white coat and wearing a brown cloak. Beneath the picture read "destroyer of kingdoms"

Lightning stared at the picture," that's me" he whispered to himself. He quickly closed the book trying not to remember his past actions. The book made a loud slamming sound as he closed it and he heard hoof steps from upstairs.

"lightning is that you" rarity came down the stairs still wearing his cloak.

"y...yeah it's me, I just got in" he said walking towards her.

"oh good. Come on I think you should meet somepony" she said gesturing for him to follow.

Lightning followed rarity up the stairs to the next floor seeing that twilight was sitting and talking with another pony. He looked closer and realized that the other pony was much taller than twilight and that she was an alicorn. He could see a beautiful three colored mane flowing down the side of the alicorn's head.

At the sound of rarity and lightning walking up twilight turned around,"ah lightning it's good to see you! I'm sorry for earlier, I just wanted to know what was going on"

"it's no problem twilight. It was mostly me. I just needed...somepony to talk to" he said looking at rarity. Twilight saw how lightning looked at rarity and only smiled.

"well if you two are done staring at each other, there is somepony I'd like you to meet lightning" twilight said gesturing to the alicorn behind her," this is princess celestia"

The tall alicorn got up and walked over to lightning," it is very nice to meet you" celestia said to lightning smiling.

As she walked to him lightning paled and started to get antsy, "I...I..uh..it's ..I have to go now" he ran down stairs and flew out the door back to his house.

"was it something I said" celestia asked looking at twilight. Twilight shrugged and looked at rarity.

"it's sort of complicated" rarity said, "I think we should sit down and have a talk"

Back at lightning's house he shot through the door and locked it. He began pacing the floor. He was still pale from the sight of celestia.

"I can't do it" lightning said, "no! No, it's not that I can't! I won't do it!" he slammed his forehead against the wall for a second time, "I swear! I'm done killing!"

He went to his room and packed his saddlebags with extra food. He looked at the armor laying on the floor at the end of his bed. He walked over to the armor ,"you have enough blood on you" he said to the armor, "no more. From now on, you are a simple suit of armor, no longer the link to my past"

He grabbed the armor and strapped himself in. Lightning looked around to see if anything else was still laying about unpacked. He saw nothing was  
>, so he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil jotting down a quick note.<p>

Dear rarity,

If you are reading this. Then you have missed me. I can't live here, I feel that I present a danger to others. Let's face it rarity. I'm a killer. Rarity I know you have certain feelings for me and I wish I could honor those feelings, but I'm afraid that other ponies will find out about my past. Goodbye rarity...I love you  
>Please don't look for me.<p>

From,  
>Lightning runner<p>

He wrote on the top of the letter "to rarity, please handle with care" he then placed the letter inside the cloak that had came with his armor. He folded the cloak and placed it in front of the door as he walked out. He took one last look at ponyville,"well I guess this is goodbye" he walked off to the same path that he had came from the everfree forest. His armor shining in the sunlight and clanked as he walked, leaving nothing but memories and hoof prints.

Back in twilight's library rarity had finished lightning's story of his past. Celestia was shocked at the thought of a fellow alicorn sent to kill her.

"but he not as bad as he sounds" rarity said trying to give lightning some good credit.

"that's coming from the one pony who is in love with him" twilight said.

"I...I am not!" rarity blushed.

"it's fine rarity" celestia said, "I'm sure he is good on the inside"

Rarity looked at celestia and twilight, "he really is, and yes...I do love him"

"come on rarity" twilight said moving to her friends side, "let's go find your boyfriend" rarity glared at twilight but the glare softened to smile.

Twilight, rarity, and celestia all walked out of the library. As they walked by the ponies on the street some bowed their heads in respect of the princess while others busied themselves with chores.

"I do so love this town" celestia mentioned, "it's so peaceful and yet has more activity then that dull castle I am forced to live in"

"but canterlot is so gorgeous" rarity said.

"for a short time it is rarity, a very short time"

The rest of the walk to lightning's house was spent in silence. When they reached his house the three walked up to the door, rarity stepping on the cloak as she tried to knock on the door.

She used her magic to lift and unfold the cloak, "this is lightning's" she said. As she unfolded it, the letter lightning had concealed within fell out. Twilight picked it up with her magic.

"its for you" twilight said reading the writing on the letter. The letter went from being covered in a purple aura to a blue one as rarity took the note. She turned away reading it.

"what does it say rarity" twilight asked.

Rarity only kept on reading.

"rarity" twilight walked up to her. Rarity looked at twilight tears swelling up in her eyes.

"he left twilight" she sniffed, "I have to go find him"

Rarity ran off to her boutique to ready herself to go looking for lightning. As rarity ran off princess celestia picked up the note and read it.

"this note says not to go looking for him" she said aloud to twilight, "if rarity is to ignore lightning's last wish, then she really must love him"

"I've never seen rarity so upset...for real upset I mean" twilight said.

"I think you should go with her twilight, it would do her good to have a friend with her right now" celestia devised twilight. Twilight nodded and trotted off to get ready and hopefully meet rarity before she left. The dark clouds started to release their load of rain once again and celestia looked up, "lightning runner..." she said to herself as she remembered seeing his face somewhere before. 

Author notes: well I'm not really good at writing romantic stories, but meh ill try. The next few chapters are going to be mostly ….romantic I guess is the word for it, it's not going to be major romantic. Well I'm off. PEACE!


	5. the runaway

Chapter five  
>The runaway<p>

Author notes: this is my first "romantic" story...I wouldn't really use the word romantic though. Anyways if something doesn't feel right about the "romance" part please let me know and I'll try to fix it. I also hope to add more action in the later chapters (not sure if I said that already) well...enjoy the chapter.

"rarity! Wait" twilight yelled after rarity as they ran to the edge of the everfree forest.

"what is it twilight" rarity yelled back.

"just hold on for a second" twilight said catching up.

Rarity slowed down and looked at twilight, "why"

"rarity I know you want lightning back, but we don't know where he is going" twilight said trying to shove some reason into rarity's head.

"twilight" rarity gasped, "I'm disappointed in you! Did you not see his hoof prints leading to the everfree forest"

Twilight flinched realizing that she had overlooked something, "plus twilight, if I am able to find gems buried in the ground. Then I am very confident that I will be able to find an alicorn on a dirt path" rarity said as she started to walk again.

Twilight walked after rarity, "but are you sure you want to go in there" she gestures at the everfree forest.

Rarity did not respond but just kept walking. Twilight looked at rarity as she walked through the rain, not caring about her mane getting ruined any longer. Twilight also observed that rarity was looking at the ground looking at lightning's hoof prints.

Twilight tried to strike up a conversation a couple of times only to be rewarded with silence from the white unicorn. They walked for what felt like a couple of miles, all the while rarity looking at the ground followed by a tired twilight.

"rarity can we rest for a while" twilight asked.

Rarity stopped walking and sighed, "I suppose so"

Twilight and rarity walked under a tree that was thick enough to shield the two ponies from the rain. Twilight sat down and looked over at rarity. Rarity's lovely purple mane was now drenched and was hanging on the side of her face, her tail also drenched , and her eyes were staring out into the forest as they looked for any sign of lightning runner.

Twilight sat resting for about five minutes before rarity said, "come twilight we need to go"

Twilight got up amazed that the once delicate, over dramatic, dress obsessed unicorn that was now filled with so much determination. Rarity went back to focusing on the ground but soon lifted her head smashing her hoof into the now muddy path,"celestia help me!" she screamed, "the accursed rain has washed away his tracks"

"rarity I think it's time to turn back" twilight said softly.

"I will turn back when I have found lightning" rarity said continuing on the path.

"oh rarity" twilight said shaking her now drenched head, "it is true. Love does crazy things" she clopped after rarity.

As the two ponies continued their search the sky rumbled with thunder, "rarity"  
>Twilight tried to talk to her, "rarity we need to find shelter" as twilight finished her sentence a lightning bolt ripped through the sky, but the bolt didn't come from the sky but looked as if it came from the ground.<p>

Rarity had saw the bolt and was now looking in that direction, "rarity wait we don't know if" twilight tried to say before she was intercepted by rarity running off yelling, "lightning!"

Twilight ran after rarity but she slammed into rarity as twilight couldn't see with all the rain slamming into her eyes. The two tumbled on the ground as came to a stop.

"twilight get off" rarity said as she tried to push twilight off.

"sorry rarity" twilight said getting off but froze as soon as she was clear of rarity.

"what is the matter twilight" rarity asked getting up and looked in the direction that twilight was looking in. The two unicorns had apparently tumbled into clearing much like the one they had found lightning in the first time. But it wasn't the clearing that twilight was looking at, it was what was in the clearing she was looking at.

There was a pack of at least ten manticores standing in the clearing. The manticores had turned from what they were doing and looked at the two unicorns.

"twilight" rarity asked, "what do we do"

Twilight looked between rarity and the manticores,"I don't know"

"what do you mean you don't know" rarity said getting worried," you know almost everything"

"that might be true rarity" twilight said backing up as the manticores began coming towards them, "but there a very few books about manticores"

The one manticore who seemed to be the head of the pack took the lead and got even closer to twilight and rarity. When the manticore was almost within striking range a loud whistle came from behind the pack.

"leave them alone" a voice said and the manticore backed off from the two frightened unicorns.

They saw that behind the manticores was a pony but they couldn't see it's details due to the intense downpour. The pony walked up to the manticore," it's fine" he said patting the beast on its muzzle. The pony then turned about to face twilight and rarity.

"I told you not to look for me" he said walking towards them.

" lightning" rarity asked squinting trying to see the pony through the rain.

"long time no see rarity" lightning said as he got close enough so they could see him. The rain pattering off of his armor. His wings were soaked and his eyes looked tired.

Rarity flung herself at lightning throwing her hooves around his neck, "lightning please come back" she said her tears mixing with the rain that rolled down her cheeks.

"rarity" he said," your mane is all wet"

"I don't care about my mane! I care about you" she exclaimed.

"I know rarity" he said as rarity released her hug, "but I can't go back"

"why not" twilight butted in.

"how many times have you read that book titled 'history of the alicorns' in your library" he asked twilight.

"tons of times! It's one of my favorite books" she responded.

"well, do you remember the drawing of the pony called the destroyer of kingdoms" he asked.

"yes I do"

"well that was me" he said dryly, "that's pretty much why I can't come back rarity. If other ponies other than your friends found out about my past...I don't know what I would do"

"lightning, you misjudge the ponies of ponyville" rarity said," sure they might be scared at first, but you just need to show your real self"

"I don't know" lightning said shaking his head," I've killed so many"

"lightning we know who you are and we are completely fine with being your friends" twilight said.

Lightning looked away the rain running down the snout guard on his helmet. He sighed and looked at rarity and twilight," okay I'll come back. But promise me that you won't tell anypony, let them find out by themselves"

" I promise" they both said at the same time.

Lightning nodded," alright"

Lightning walked off to the path where rarity and twilight came from. Rarity and twilight followed after lightning but this time rarity was focused on lightning.

"it's rude to stare" twilight smiled at rarity.

"you be quiet" rarity returned the smile

"what are you two talking about now" lightning asked walking.

"oh nothing" rarity said.

As the three walked on back to ponyville the rain slowly turned to hail.

"ow ow ow ow" rarity whispered to herself flinching as the hail hit her head. Lightning looked back as he heard rarity whisper to herself. He slowed his pace and spread his wings to cover rarity and twilight. Rarity looked at lightning as he covered her head with his wing. The hail bouncing off his armored body. Rarity then looked over at twilight seeing that lightning also covered her with his wing, rarity gave her a look saying told you so.

Twilight smiled as they walked on." lightning I was wondering" rarity said as they walked, "why didn't those manticores attack you"

"animals in this forest just don't" he said, "to me they are just big pets...even the hydra"

"you were with a hydra" twilight asked.

"for a short time, yes. I was just passing through and he came and all four of his heads were nudging me to rub it" he said smiling remembering the playful hydra.

"wow" twilight simply said," just plain wow"

"I don't do anything they just naturally ignore me or want to...oh what's the word...play I guess"

All conversation was cut short as thunder rolled through the sky and lightning flashed through the clouds. Lightning himself looked up and the bolts of electricity running along the clouds.

"come on we need to get back" twilight said after the thunder had ceased it's roar.

Back in ponyville celestia was in twilight's library reading through some of the books she had given to her student. She was in the middle of a book when rainbow dash burst through the door.

"twilight! I need the next daring do" she yelled as she walked in leaving small puddles where her hooves stepped. She looked around and saw celestia sitting staring at her.

"whoa! Oh hi there princess" rainbow said quickly.

"hello rainbow dash" celestia looked behind her and used her magic to levitate a book over to rainbow," I believe this is what you are looking for"

"yeah the third volume of daring do!" rainbow exclaimed and grabbed the book," thanks princess"

" you're welcome" celestia replied as she went back to concentrating on her own book. About half an hour later celestia finished her book and moved onto the next one. She looked at the title,"ah yes my favorite book" she flipped the book around looking over the book. It was the book titled "history of the alicorns"

As she opened to the first page her smile spread across her face as she read the stories of her sister and herself. She continued on through the many stories of herself, her sister, and many other past alicorns. When she had finished a story about halfway through the book she came across the drawing that held the alicorn dressed in armor and labeled the destroyer of kingdoms.

"why do I feel that I've seen this pony somewhere before" celestia asked herself. She thought and stared at the picture. Finally the two facts came together in her head. Her smile disappeared and she slowly and quietly said, "lightning runner"

" there it is" twilight said pointing out ponyville as the three walked out of the everfree forest. The hail had ceased and went back to rain but lightning still covered the two unicorns with his wings.

They were just on the side of town when three fillies ran through the muddy fields and into twilight, rarity, and lightning knocking them over.

"oh hey twilight, rarity" a orange Pegasus yelled popping up from the pile of ponies.

"oh sorry sis" another white unicorn filly also popped up.

"sweetiebelle! What are you doing" rarity asked getting up.

"we are looking for our cutie marks" a yellow earth pony said.

"children this is not the time to be playing around" rarity said.

"I agree. Go home kids" twilight said. The three fillies groaned," alright, come on scoots" the yellow filly said. Sweetiebelle went up to rarity and said," see you later sis" sweetiebelle gave her big sister a hug.

With a groan and clanks from his armor lightning got up. Sweetiebelle squeaked as she saw lightning stand up.

"hey kid watch where you're going" lightning said softly, "this armor is pretty tough. It would leave a nice mark on your head if you were to hit it"

"o...okay" sweetiebelle said and she ran off with her friends.

"don't worry lightning" rarity said, "she'll get used to you"

Lightning scoffed, "I bet it'll take a long time" he flapped his wing ridding them of the mud and muck in them and then spread them over rarity and twilight again.  
>They continued their walk after rarity and twilight tried to clean themselves up a bit.<p>

They reached twilight's house soon after their meeting with the fillies. Twilight opened the door with her magic. Lightning stayed outside to dry his wings before going in.

Twilight entered followed by rarity, "welcome back you two" celestia said from behind the book she read.

Twilight jumped, "princess! I didn't know you would be here"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know, I just wanted to check up on something and I believe I have found it" she held up the history of alicorns book and levitated over to twilight and rarity," before you get into a deeper relationship with lightning. I think you should look at this"

Rarity looked at the drawing, but her expression did not change, "no need to show me this princess" she shoved the book away, "he has already told me most of this"

"most of what" lightning asked walking inside, the water dripping off his armor.

"about your past lightning" twilight said.

"if it's alright I rather not talk about my past, ever" he said grabbing the book with his magic. Celestia flinched as his magic took the book away from her.

"I'm only going to say this once" lightning said,"yeah this is me. But let's get this straight...it's the past me" he dropped the book onto the table and he walked back into the rain.

"lightning where are you going" rarity asked.

" my house" he said," I'll see you later rarity"

" he surely is sensitive about his past" celestia mentioned.

"not to be rude princess but he really is trying to change" rarity said.

"I know rarity, I know. But as princess I have to make sure that the ponies I watch over are safe" celestia said.

"I'm perfectly safe with lightning runner" rarity retorted and walked into the rain.

Celestia sighed," today is just not my day, huh twilight"

"love does crazy things" twilight smiled at celestia. Celestia laughed," yes twilight. Yes it does"

Lightning entered his house and to his displeasure found that some areas in the roof had leaks. Not surprising since the house was abandoned. Lightning had picked up his cloak that rarity had left on the doorstep. He walked over to the stove and threw some kindling and logs from the already stocked wood into the stove, lighting the fire he hanged his cloak in front of the fire to dry it.

He unstrapped his armor placing the wet pieces of metal on the floor in a neat orderly line. Lightning was fixing a salad with the remaining lettuce he had when there was a knock on the door.

"its unlocked" he yelled.

"lightning" rarity said walking inside.

"in the kitchen"

Rarity walked in seeing him making the salad, "you want some" lightning asked.

"no, no I'm fine" rarity said.

"here hold on" lightning said stopping the process of cutting the lettuce. He walked up stairs and came back down with a towel, "here you go" he said handing rarity the towel.

"thank you" she graciously took the towel and started to carefully dry her soaked mane. While rarity busied herself with her mane lighting finished the making of his salad and quickly ate.

He then found some buckets in a closet and placed them where the water was dripping from the ceiling. Rarity had finished drying her mane and the rest of her body when her ears picked up a small beeping sound.

"lightning what is that sound" rarity asked.

Lightning moved towards his saddlebags where they hanged on the wall, "how can it be on" he asked himself.

"what can't be on" rarity asked again walking into the living room. Lightning used his magic and pulled the small device from his saddlebags," oh boy. No,no,no" her dropped the device as the device produced the spiral of smoke forming into the figure.

"lighting runner, why haven't you killed celestia yet, or even worse, why haven't you contacted me yet" the armored figure said.

Lightning stiffened his back and said, "I'm not going to kill her. I'm done serving you"

The smoky figure laughed and his right armored clawed hand solidified into real armor. The figure lunged at lightning grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to the floor.

"remember this position lightning" the figure said, "it's when you lost to me. You will kill celestia and you will serve me for eternity"

Lightning was gagging as the armored claws closed around his throat, "and if you don't kill celestia" the figure growled as his other hand solidified from the smoke, "you are going to lose your eye" the figure slowly jammed a sharpened finger above lightning's eye, he penetrated deep enough to leave another scar but not deep enough to leave his eye damaged.

He slowly moved his finger down lightning's face leaving a straight gash gushing blood. Lightning bit his lip as the figure crossed his eye with his finger.

"next time lightning you decide or even think about leaving me, I won't be so gentle" the figure backed off from lightning," and as for your little friend over there" he gestured over to rarity watching with horror," he don't think he'll be here forever" the smoke that made up the figure collapsed back into the device.

Lightning slowly got to his hooves and picked up the device. He walked out of the room and outside where the rain had stopped. He threw the device as far as he could," you can have my eye! Screw you" he yelled as the blood still gushed from the newly formed gash on his eye, the amount of blood that was being lost was starting to make his face pale.

He walked back inside leaving small puddles of blood on the floor, "I told you I wouldn't kill her" he smiled at rarity.

"lightning" rarity whispered but stopped when lightning fell to the ground passing out from the pain and loss of blood.

Rarity panicked for a bit not knowing what to do. She ran out of the house looking for some pony to help. She ran over to fluttershy's house which wasn't too far away.

"fluttershy! Come quickly" rarity banged on the door of fluttershy's house. The butter yellow Pegasus opened the door and popped her head out, "what is the matter rarity" she asked.

"it's lightning runner. He's hurt" rarity said and pulled fluttershy out of her house. Rarity eventually let go of fluttershy as they ran back to lightning's house.

Rarity and fluttershy entered lightning's house to find that lightning was in the same exact position that rarity had left him. The only thing that had changed was the puddle of blood that lightning's head laid in, his hair was red, and his eye had stopped gushing blood, though some small streaks of red still leaked from the gash.

Fluttershy backed up from the sight of lightning, "I...I'm sorry rarity...but I...can't"

"you have to do something" rarity said.

"rarity I've only helped small animals. And they mostly only had broken bones. I haven't treated anything this serious" the shy Pegasus said

"at least try to stop the bleeding" rarity asked her.

Fluttershy looked at lightning them back at rarity," all I can say is to put pressure on it"

Rarity ran off into the kitchen retrieving the towel that lightning had given her. She quickly ran back to lightning and wrapped his head with the towel," fluttershy help me with him"

Fluttershy hesitated as rarity tried to lift lightning onto her back,"fluttershy! Now please"

"oh my " she ran over to rarity and helped support lighting on their backs. The towel on lightning's face was slowly turning red as the sudden movement opened his wound again.

"quickly fluttershy. We need to get him to a hospital" rarity said.

Fluttershy nodded and the two marched out of the house down to the hospital.

Author notes: well there it is the sixth chapter. Hopefully the next chapter has more action. I'm not really the romantic type of person. But I'll write it if it's a good story, but trust me even if it is romantic it will have action XD. Well I'm off.


	6. recovery

Chapter six  
>Recovery<p>

Author notes: hey hey guys and gals. Here is the new chapter. ain't got a lot to say right now so ill just let you read the chapter.

"hello rarity" nurse red heart said as rarity walked in carrying a vase of flowers.

"hello nurse red heart" she replied," how is he today"

"the same" she replied frowning," rarity I know I've said this many times before, but he lost a lot of blood and we don't know when he'll wake up"

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask" rarity said smiling," can I go in"

"of course" the white pony with the nurse hat waved rarity on through to the hallway. Rarity passed the already occupied rooms filled with sick and injured ponies. She reached the end of the hallway and entered the room on her left.

Lightning was laying on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head and over his eye, he was still passed out from when he had received his new gash that the figure had given him.

"hello lightning dear" rarity said," I brought you new flowers. I still don't know what kind you like so I bought two of every kind they had" she lifted the dry flowers from her last visit and replaced them with the new ones.

"you look better today" she said to lightning hoping he would wake up and start talking to her. She sat down on the spare couch in the room and looked at lightning. As she was sitting a doctor pony walked in and said," hello miss rarity. I hope you don't mind but it's time to change his bandages"

" hello doctor and no I don't mind at all" she said smiling at the doctor.

" I see you brought your friend new flowers today" the doctor said as he pulled a pair of scissors from his lab coat," you always bring in the most wonderful flower arrangements"

Rarity blushed," oh it's nothing, just a special talent of mine"

"yes, a special talent indeed" he said as he went along cutting the bandages from lightning's head. As the doctor pulled the last layer of bandage from lightning's eye he examined his eye ," now how did this happen" he said scrunching his face up as he thought.

"what's the matter" rarity asked getting up from the couch.

"well the only possible explanation is that somehow blood entered his iris and discolored it, making it red" he said rubbing his chin with his hoof.

Rarity walked over to the doctor's side and looked at lightning, "let me see"

The doctor shrugged and he gently pushed lightning's eyelids up revealing that the one eye had turned from green to red. Rarity looked at the eye and them shook her head. The doctor released the eyelid gently and then began his examination of the long gash that had stitches covering it.

" well other than his iris turning red, everything seems to be normal" he said as he began to wrapped lightning's head with fresh bandages.

"but will his actual eye be fine" rarity asked as she moved to look out the window.

"but of course" the doctor said," his iris will just be red instead of green. There is nothing we can do about it"

"I understand doctor. Thank you for all your help" rarity said.

"it's my job miss rarity. You take care now" he said as he left the room.

Rarity stood at the window for next three minutes before she walked back to lightning and said," I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow"

Rarity left the hospital and went back to her boutique to finish up on some dresses that had to be shipped out soon. The rest of rarity's was pretty normal for her. A couple of customers, a few sales, and mostly just working. She finally finished the last dress that had to be shipped tomorrow and she retired to her room.

The next day rarity woke to the rising sun," celestia, every time I look at that sunrise I am amazed at how you can do it" she said to herself.

Rarity got up and walked over to her mirror, she gasped at the sight of her lovely mane, "last night must have been horrible" she said not remembering any trouble sleeping. She grabbed a hair brush with her magic and started to comb out her mane. When she finished her brushing she went down to the kitchen and made herself breakfast. After she was done eating the small meal she had prepared herself, she went outside to take her usual walk.

Rarity took her time walking to the hospital to do her daily visit with lightning. It had been about four days since lightning had been carried to the hospital by rarity and fluttershy.

She entered the hospital and said hello to nurse redheart manning the front desk.

"oh rarity" she yelled out," great news sweetie"

"what is it" rarity asked politely.

"last night just around midnight, lightning runner woke up" the nurse said excited.

"really" rarity asked getting excited too, "can I"

"go,go,go" nurse redheart said pushing rarity down the hallway, "I know how you feel about him rarity"

"thank you" rarity said and ran off down the hallway.

When rarity burst through the door she saw the doctor removing the last bandages from lightning.

"okay lightning it looks like you don't need bandages anymore, but those stitches will need to be removed about three days from now" the doctor said.

"thanks" she heard lightning say, "can I have that mirror over there"

"yes but before you look I have to explain something" the doctor said.

Rarity picked up the mirror with her magic and levitated it over to lightning.

"ah rarity! I was expecting you anytime soon" the doctor said.

"hello doctor, don't you think it's best to let him see first" rarity said.

The doctor shrugged and said," I'll leave you two alone, I've already explained it to rarity"

Lightning took the mirror and looked at his eye,"w...what is this" he said as he saw that his iris had turned red.

" well the doctor guesses that somehow blood got into your iris and changed the color to red" rarity said. Lightning threw the mirror against the wall.

"lightning don't get mad" rarity said," you still look the same to me" she threw herself on top of him, "I was so worried about you"

Lightning jumped as rarity hugged him fiercely, he hesitated at first but then slowly hugged her back," thanks rarity. I know sometimes I'm difficult to be around" he smiled down at her," now, what time am I allowed to leave this boring place" he said changing the subject.

" hold on, I'll go ask the doctor" rarity said releasing her hug and walking out into the hallway. When she was out of his room lightning threw his head back against the pillow. He picked up a shard of glass from mirror he had thrown at the wall with his magic.

The shard floated over to him and he looked into the reflexive piece of glass staring at his newly colored eye," damn him. One day, one day I'm going to kill you, then I won't have you to worry about you in my life"

"good news" rarity said walking back in," the doctor said since your are awake and your eye seems t be fine, you can leave as soon as he gets the paperwork done. Oh and by the way, it was a little hard but I managed to keep your incident a secret from everypony except twilight, the princess, and of course the doctor and nurse redheart"

Lightning chuckled," thanks rarity, I don't really need everypony worrying about me"

"that's why I didn't say anything" rarity smiled," now come on let's get you out of that bed and get over to the lobby to sign the papers"

Lightning slowly got out of bed. He stretched his aching back and wings, he twisted his neck popping it, and then he picked up the flowers from the nightstand that rarity had brought him.

"I never leave a gift behind" he said to rarity.

After lightning had gone through the annoying business of signing through the many medical papers. He and rarity walked out of the hospital. They walked down the street, the ponies who looked hard enough at lightning gasped as they saw his new scar across his eye.

"come lightning I think you need some sweets in you" rarity said pulling him towards sugarcube corner as they walked past it.

"rarity I don't really want any sweets right now" he said as he was being dragged.

"nonsense anypony would be glad to get a sweet in them right now" she said still dragging him towards the door.

Lightning groaned as he was pulled inside," rarity how many times are you going to drag me into something" he said as he sat down at a table with rarity.

Rarity looked hurt," you mean you don't want to spend time with me"

Lightning flinched and stammered," no...n...no, I didn't mean that, I...I just" rarity hushed him, "don't worry lightning I'm just joking"

Lightning sighed and looked at two ponies sitting across from him. He looked around at the shop but then quickly turned his head back to the other pony sitting next to rarity," pinkie! When did you get here" he asked.

"I got here when I heard you come in" she said smiling," another two cupcakes? Be right back!" she zoomed back to the kitchen.

"she freaks me out sometimes" lightning said shaking his head. Rarity only had time to smile as pinkie zoomed back with two cupcakes.

"here ya go" she said setting down the cupcakes. As she was giving lightning his cupcake she looked at his eye," whoa! What happen to your eye! It's all different from the other one! Are you okay" she said bouncing around the table.

"it's...uh... It's nothing" he said.

"are you sure"

"If it's my eye, then I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm talking about"

"okey dokey" she bounced off leaving the two with their cupcakes. Rarity and lightning runner ate their cupcakes as she rambled on about the latest dresses she was making. Throughout most of the conversation lightning sat there bored out of his mind, looking at rarity as she paused a few times from her talking to take a small bite of her cupcake.

When she had taken the last small bite out of the dessert lightning quickly seized the opportunity," come rarity let's go" he said getting up. They said goodbye to pinkie who was putting freshly baked goods in the window and they walked outside.

"twilight said that she would like to see you when you woke up" rarity said as they walked through town.

"what for"

"I honestly don't know"

Lightning nodded," well let's get this over with then" they walked off to twilight's library.

They reached the tree and entered the door," twilight! Lightning is here" rarity yelled into the tree.

"oh good! Can you bring him up here" twilight yelled from upstairs.

Rarity and lightning walked upstairs. As they walked onto the second floor lightning saw twilight sitting next to princess celestia, it looked like they were going over some blueprints and papers. Celestia looked up and smiled at lightning, "please don't runaway this time"

Even though lightening wanted to fly off like he did last time, he willed himself to stay.

"if you don't mind rarity. We have to talk to lightning alone" twilight said looking up from the papers.

"but" rarity started before she was stopped by twilight," alone rarity"

Rarity slowly nodded and walked downstairs.

"now lightning runner, how are you" celestia began the soon to be long conversation.

It was about three hours that rarity had waited, during those three hours she decided to lay down and take a small nap as she waited for lightning to come down. As she slept on the extra couch against a wall in the library she dreamt about dress designs and to her surprise she dreamt about lightning also.

"hey rarity, rarity. Wake up" a voice said as she was being nudged. She opened her eyes to see a smiling lightning next to the couch, looking at her with his green and new red eyes.

She rubbed her eye with a hoof," lightning? How long was I waiting"

"oh I say about three and a half hours" lighting said," come on let's go"

As they walked out of the library rarity asked lightning," so what did you talk about in there"

Lightning hesitated for a bit," we uh...talked about how I need to uh... How I need to forget about my past"

Rarity looked at lightning sensing he was lying. Lightning just looked forward as they walked on.

When they reached lightning's house they went inside to find three fillies inside playing around with lightning's armor. The fillies were wearing the lightweight armor and were pretending to be what it seemed to be guards.

"children! Get out of that!" rarity said rushing over to help them out of the big armor.

"now children you should know better than to play with strangers things" rarity said as she pulled the last piece of armor off of the filly," say you're sorry"

The three fillies walked over to lightning," we're sorry" they said together.

"it's fine but next time you should ask" lightning said as he held the door open for them.

By now the sun was lowering behind the hills and the moon was rising," if you don't mind rarity I'm going to go to sleep" lightning said as he walked up stairs.

"that's okay. Um lightning" she asked.

He stopped and looked behind him," yeah"

"is it alright if I stay here tonight"

"it's fine with me" he said as he continued his walk up the stairs.

When lightning had gone to his room rarity began to pick up the stray pieces of armor. She placed neatly against the wall. She then began to do a little cleaning, she dusted the walls and counters in the kitchen. She then washed the dishes. When she was done with her little cleaning spree she retired to the guest room upstairs.

When lightning heard rarity close her door he silently opened his door and crept down to the living room. Lightning quickly strapped himself into his armor but as he was strapping on the last piece of armor he accidentally bumped into the wood pile near the stove sending logs thumping down onto the floor.

"lightning! What was that" rarity yelled from the guest room. Lightning could hear rarity's hoof steps as she ran to the stairs. He quickly got the barbed sword and his curved dagger and ran out the front door.

"lightning where are you going" rarity said as she saw his armored body go through the door. She raced after him out into the cold night. As her face hit the cold air she scanned the area in front of the house for any sign of lightning. When she saw that he wasn't near the house she ran off into to town to search for him.

Lightning watched from on top of his roof as rarity raced off,"phew, that was close" he flapped his wings and flew towards canterlot. He sped through the cold air, he could feel the wind enter through the joints of his armor and he could feel the air resistance that it created. He reached the glorious city only to fly over the many stores and few houses.

Lightning flew to where a large window was placed on the wall of the castle. He hovered just in front of the window as he used his magic to pull his curved dagger from its sheath. He then started to make the dagger draw a big enough circle that he could fit through. He kept the dagger circling on the glass until the glass pane popped out and he caught it with his hooves. Lightning sheathed the dagger and then flew the glass pane over to a ledge, he placed the glass down gently and he flew a few feet from the hole he made.

Lightning beat his wings against the air and folded them against his body as he dove through the hole. He instantly flapped his wings as soon as he was in the castle. He took in his surroundings and flew off down the hall.

When he reached the end of the long hallway, he dropped to the floor and strode over to the stone wall of the hall.

"now where is it" lightning said as he looked around the wall.

He noticed that a stone slab was sticking out a bit from the others," there you are" he whispered as he pressed the stone in.

A soft metallic clanking came from within the wall and a door slid to the side revealing a spiral staircase leading upwards.

"fancy that, she was right" he walked into the stairs case and began his walk up the stairs.

Lightning came to the end of the stair case, he saw a lever on the wall which he pulled down with his magic. The wall on the opposite side of the lever slid upwards with the same soft metallic clank. He walked into the room the secret door led to.

As lighting walked in he looked around and saw three ponies in the room. He looked closer and saw that it was princess celestia, princess Luna, and twilight standing in the room.

"so you came after all, I was having my doubts" celestia said turning to face him," did any guards see you"

Lightning walked closer his armor shining In the moonlight that came from the multiple windows in the room," nope, I came through the window" he said.

Twilight walked up to lightning," you know lightning, this is going to break rarity's heart"

" yeah, I know but only for a while"

"very well" celestia said walking up to the two," let's go over the plan again"

"right" lightning cleared his throat and then went through the various steps of the plan they had cooked up in the library.

Celestia nodded after he was finished," okay let's get this going" she stepped back from lightning as her horn glowed a flash of light appeared next to lightning and when the light subsided a exact copy of lightning runner was standing there, the only thing different was that it was missing the armor that lightning wore.

" illusion spell, one of my favorites" celestia said smiling.

Lightning then proceeded with taking his armor off and placing it on the copy. He strapped the sword and dagger to the copy, he looked at celestia," try not to damage the sword"

" I'll try not" she smiled," come lets go" she said to the copy. Celestia and the lightning copy walked out of the room leaving lightning, twilight, and Luna standing in there.

" remember twilight, don't tell rarity" lightning said," no matter how much this hurts her"

Twilight nodded but shuddered as a loud explosion ranged out from the hall outside the of the room they were in.

"quickly lightning" Luna said opening a door to the balcony," thou must leave"

"good luck" twilight said as lightning grabbed a cloak from a bench and ran outside.

" thanks, I'll need it" he said jumping off the ledge and off into the dark night.

Author notes: I have to say, that I felt that I rushed this chapter a bit and to me it feels like it was little cheesy. Meh I'll continue to write and improve XD

PEACE!


	7. clever celestia

Chapter seven  
>Clever celestia<p>

Author notes: wow, you would not believe how busy I have been. I haven't uploaded mostly due to hunting Friday through Sunday. This chapter might be with a little less detail due to the adrenaline bursts I got from hunting affecting my brain XD. Anyways here is the new chapter enjoy.

" now, you maggots! Get up there" a Pegasus guards with silver and gold armor yelled at the other Pegasus guards.

The guards in the courtyard of the castle spread their wings and shot upwards towards the floor that contained the explosion. The unicorn and earth pony guards stayed below to check the grounds for any other intruders.

The Pegasus guards landed on the balcony that lightning had jumped off of. They burst through the door seeing twilight putting on her show of being worried, Luna had disappeared down the hall back to her room, and they could hear celestia out in the hall dueling with the copy if lightning.

"get her out of here" a guard said pointing at twilight.

Two Pegasus guards grabbed twilight and flew her outside down to the courtyard. The other guards in the room ran at the door leading to the hall only to have the door explode at them showering them with splinters and sending the flying against the wall.

Only three guards got back to their hooves while the rest laid there unconscious. The three guards looked at the door seeing the edges fizzle and electricity lance around the stone opening. Celestia hopped backwards through the door followed by the charging copy holding the barbed sword in his mouth. The copy flew at celestia and managed to touch the tip of the sword along her body leaving a clean shallow cut.

Celestia whipped around and shot a blot from her horn, the bolt slammed into the copy's side and bounced off of the armor. As the bolt hit the copy, it forced it to the ground and the bolt bounced into the ceiling.

The three conscious guards jumped in front of celestia only to be blown back against the wall by a lightning bolt from the copy's horn.

" I think it's been long enough" celestia whispered to herself and gathered light around her horn and shot the ball of light at the copy. The copy's skin peeled and melted off of the skeleton as it was engulfed by the ball of concentrated light. When the ball of light hit the wall it disappeared leaving lightning's smoking armor laying on the floor and a shadow burnt into the wall. The sword clattered to the ground as celestia sat down looking at the armor that laid on the floor.

More guards burst through where the door use to be," princess are you alright" a unicorn guard dressed in gold and red armor asked.

Celestia sighed," yes" she said slowly," yes I'm fine"

The guard looked at celestia's side seeing the cut she had received from the sword, "princess! We need to have that looked at"

"later" celestia said and walked into the hall. She looked around at the hall seeing that damages she created. Charred sun banners hanged from the ceiling, broken lamps leaked oil, and the stones themselves were stained black from explosions. Celestia smiled," seems real enough"

She walked down the grand stairs and into the courtyard where twilight awaited her.

"it's done" celestia simply said," now go break the news to rarity, but be easy on her. The news of lightning's death is going to be hard for her even though it was a copy"

"I know, I just wish I wasn't the one who has to tell her" twilight said," I'll see you later princess"

Celestia nodded and twilight teleported back to ponyville. She walked back up to the room where lightning's armor laid and the guards were.

"please gather the armor and sword up" celestia said to the head guard," I want a funeral for him"

Spike was in the library putting books away and cleaning up after twilight.

"spike!" twilight appeared behind him from her teleportation. Spike yelped and fell off the ladder he was on. He landed with a thump on the floor and quickly scurried to his feet.

"what is it twilight" he asked.

"where's rarity"

"she popped by a few minutes ago" his face turned into a frown," she was looking for lightning runner"

"quickly which way did she go"

"she headed off towards sugarcube corner just a moment ago"

"thanks spike! I'll be back later" twilight said racing out the door.

Twilight ran through the town towards sugarcube corner. The streets were mostly clear due to the time of night. Now that she thought about it, why was spike up so late? Doesn't matter she shook the thought away.

She reached the dessert store to see rarity walk out and began to walk away.

"rarity! Wait" twilight yelled after her.

Rarity looked back at twilight with sleep deprived eyes," twilight I'm busy"

"it's about lightning"

Rarity stopped walking and turned around slowly," w...where is he"

Twilight swallowed," he's ...uh...I'm sorry rarity, but he's dead"

Rarity looked at her with unbelieving eyes," you're lying, he can't be dead"

"rarity I'm not"

"liar" rarity screamed at her and then broke down not tears," he can't be dead"

Twilight walked over to her friend," it alright rarity. We'll see him another time"

"I don't want to see him another time. I want to see him now" rarity looked up at twilight with tear filled eyes," let me see him"

" I'm sorry rarity but there is nothing left but his armor" twilight explained," princess celestia " twilight cut herself off as she said celestia's name.

"celestia killed lightning" rarity asked anger forming in her voice.

"I ... She..." twilight stammered.

"move out of the way twilight" rarity said shoving her aside," I have a royal meeting with her highness"

"rarity I don't think that's a good idea" twilight said running after rarity as she walked off. Rarity ignored twilight and walked on. Twilight was going to run after her but was stopped from a voice behind.

"leave her be twilight"

"I've never seen her this hurt before" twilight said.

" I know, I can barley watch it" lightning said walking out from the shadows, he wore the cloak he grabbed from canterlot," exactly how long do I have to stay hidden again"

"until whoever you have to serve comes to finish off celestia, then you come out and"

"and kill the bastard, I know the plan twilight. I'm just asking how long do you think it will be"

"I don't know" twilight said.

Lightning grunted," I have to go, remember twilight, I'm dead. The least you can do is shed some tears at my funeral"

Twilight smiled," I must be going crazy, cause I'm seeing ghosts"

Lightning laughed as he walked back into the shadows. Twilight looked towards canterlot and whispered," I hope you know what you are doing celestia"

It was about two days since "lightning's death". On the night of his death rarity had marched herself all the way to canterlot and confronted celestia. Rarity was so overwhelmed with emotions that she had to be escorted out of canterlot and back to ponyville, it wasn't celestia idea to do this but more of natural instincts for the guards.

Rarity had spent the entire next day in her boutique. After one day of isolation rarity came out for one reason and one reason only. She came out for lightning's funeral.

Almost the entire town was at the funeral, though only a hoof full of ponies actually knew lightning. Most came because they wanted to show that they are sorry for what happened, but mostly because they heard that celestia would be there.

One pony who was good with speeches and knew rarity very well volunteered to speak at the funeral," ponies, we gather here today, to remember lightning runner. Though most of us didn't know him very well, some of us knew him very closely. Let us not remember for his last acts of his life, but let us remember him for the little things he did while here in our small town. If anypony has anything to say you may do so now" rarity's friend finished his short speech.

At first nopony came up to speak but then twilight walked up to the front of the crowd and began her statement," lightning runner was not a very social pony, but rarity and I made a decision to try and know him better and I have to say. That pony had many secrets he still held back from us, but he was a good friend. As for why he tried to kill celestia when he finally had friends, I don't know. But I won't remember him for that, I'll remember him as the one pony who my friend cared deeply for" twilight nodded and walked back into the crowd.

The pony who did the first speech came back up," does any other pony want to say anything" he asked," rarity" he looked at her.

Rarity shook her head and kept silent," I'd like to say something" celestia said walking to the front.

" by any means princess" the pony said and backed away giving celestia full attention from the crowd.

"well I really don't have most to say that hasn't already been said. I really only saw him once and that one time he ran away. I believed that he didn't want to kill me, but I was wrong. The memory of lightning trying to kill me will always be with me, also the memory of me ...killing him will also be with me forever. But I won't remember him like that"

" thank you princess. It appears nopony else has anything to say, so shall we bury the... Um armor" six stallions moved to a board of wood with lightning's armor laying on it, which was the only thing they had to bury. Three stallions took each side and lowered the armor into a freshly dug hole.

"rest in peace lightning runner" the speech pony said.

Another six stallions began to fill the hole with the excavated dirt. One by one the ponies attending the funeral left to return to their daily duties. The few ponies who knew that rarity was in love with lightning came to her and said that their sorry and that they'll see her later. Twilight came over to rarity.

"hey rarity are you okay" she asked

Rarity sighed," I suppose so twilight. Where is the princess"

" I believe she is over there" twilight said pointing," she said she has something for you"

Rarity looked in the direction that twilight was pointing, she saw celestia but it appeared that she was talking with somepony. Rarity walked over and saw a cloaked pony with celestia. The cloaked pony sensed her coming and looked at her. Rarity saw a flash of red and white underneath the cloak. The pony said something to celestia and walked off.

"hello rarity" celestia said walking over to her.

"hello"

"I'm so sorry about what I did"

" no need to apologize princess, I know he was trying to kill you and your actions were merely made out of defense. If it helps to ease your guilt, then I forgive you"

Celestia forced a look of surprise on her face," well then, I'm still sorry" celestia turned her head and her horn glowed," I have something for you, and something tells me that lightning runner would've wanted you to have it"

She levitated a rectangle box over to rarity, she opened it and inside was lightning's sword.

Rarity looked at the barbed sword ," I don't know what to say"

"just take it rarity" celestia placed the box on the ground," I have to leave now" with that celestia calmly walked off.

Rarity nodded, lifted the box and marched back to her boutique.

Celestia rounded a bend in the road and was met by the pony wearing the cloak that rarity saw," did she get it"

"yes she has your sword" celestia nodded.

"that's good, at least I know that the sword won't go anywhere. I just wish we didn't have to bury my armor, it going to be a pain in the ass to get it out again" lighting said dropping his hood of his cloak.

"you should be more careful with showing your face around here for a while" celestia said drawing the hood back over his head with her magic.

Lightning readjusted the hood to fit over his head better," whatever you say mother" he walked away leaving celestia smiling.

Back at where the funeral took place rarity had excused herself from the remaining ponies.

Twilight tried to follow her but rarity said she wanted to be left alone for some time. Twilight turned around and headed back to her home.

"spike I'm back" she called into the library as she entered.

"how was the funeral" spike asked from atop of the ladder sorting through books.

" it was fine, though I never did like funerals" twilight said plopping herself down in the couch in the room.

"so he really did die" spike asked climbing down the ladder.

"of course he died spike! I saw his armor" twilight lied to his face.

Spike rubbed his chin," never really did say sorry about treating him badly"

"that's how death is like" twilight said," I'm going to go sleep for a bit, hold down the fort spike"

"will do" spike puffed out his chest and saluted.

"okay maybe our special talent is speeches" sweetiebelle said after the funeral as the three fillies walked away.

The Pegasus filly known as scootaloo made a face that looked like she was throwing up," speeches really! That too boring for us"

"it's just a thought" sweetiebelle replied back.

"knock it off both of you" the yellow earth pony said.

"well what do you think we should try next applebloom" scootaloo asked

"well I'm all plum out of ideas" applebloom said.

" same here"

" ditto" sweetiebelle chimed in.

The three fillies wondered around the town. They walked through the markets and through the fields until they came upon the field near lightning's house.

"hey isn't that lightning's house" sweetiebelle asked.

"yeah. Hey let's go check it out" scootaloo said.

"I don't think we should" applebloom said," I mean isn't that like disrespecting him or something"

Scootaloo shrugged and walked towards the house," I'm being serious here scoots" applebloom said trying to stop her friend. Scootaloo walked up to the door.

"I'm being serious to applebloom" she opened the door and a beeping came from nowhere. Scootaloo helped and jumped backwards.

"what is that" she yelled looking around," did I do that"

"I told you not to" applebloom shook her head.

"it wasn't you scootaloo" sweetiebelle said," it's not coming from the  
>house"<p>

"then where is it coming from" scootaloo said gathering up her shattered coolness.

Sweetiebelle perked up her ears and listened to the beeping," this way" she walked off into the field. As the three fillies got closer to the source of the beeping, it got louder.

"it's coming from that" sweetiebelle pointed at the circular device that lighting had thrown out.

" what is it" applebloom asked.

"how the hay am I suppose to know" scootaloo said picking it up and examining it. Suddenly the beeping stopped," what did you do scoot" sweetiebelle accused scootaloo.

"I didn't do anything" scootaloo retorted and shook the device," must be broken.

As scootaloo the device began to increase in temperature. It grew so hot that when scootaloo finally realized that it was hot she had signed her hoof.

"ow" she yelled out and dropped it. The device began to get red with heat. When the device was almost white hot the top of it popped open and a large black smoke circle came out of it. The circle stood at least one foot above the height of celestia.

"scootaloo let's get out of here" sweetiebelle said, but as she said that a armored gauntlet shot out from the circle and landed on the ground sending up a plume of dirt. The three fillies yelped and huddled together. Another gauntlet shot out from the circle, then a helmet came through, then the body, and finally the legs.

"I do so hate using these portals" a voice echoed from inside the armor. The figure reached back into the portal and brought out a double edged, barbed sword that had red steam evaporating from the spikes it had on it.

As the figure pulled out his sword he turned around and saw the scared fillies.

" why hello there girls" he leaned closer to them," this is ponyville right"

The three fillies nodded their heads and shrunk back as the figure laughed," great! Now, let's see, which ways canterlot"

The empty armor walked off holding the sword in his hand. Scootaloo was the first one to walk out of the huddle. She walked over to the device seeing that it was now cool. She leaned down to pick it up.

"don't do that"

Scootaloo jumped and shot back over to applebloom and sweetiebelle. They saw a cloaked pony walk up to the device and slammed its hoof on the device crushing it.

" you girls should get home"

"w..who are you" sweetiebelle stammered.

The cloaked pony hesitated," guess it's no use now that he is here" the pony shoved his hood back.

Applebloom and sweetiebelle gasped while scootaloo stared in disbelief.

"lightning runner" applebloom asked.

"the one and only" lightning replied," now if I am not mistaken, you are rarity's sister. Right?"

"yeah" sweetiebelle said.

"okay, here is the thing. You cannot under any circumstances tell rarity I'm still alive" lighting said turning away.

"but we buried you armor and your shadow is burnt into the castle wall" scootaloo yelled after lightning.

"two words, illusion spell. Look it up" lighting said walking back into the tree line from where he had emerged from.

The three fillies looked at each other with confused looks.

Lighting marched through the undergrowth and through the tight bunches of trees until he came upon rarity's boutique. The sun was setting behind the hills turning the sky a purple color.

He walked. Y the boutique planning to come back and retrieve his sword. He walked through the empty streets as ponies prepared to sleep. He walked up to his grave and started removing dirt with a spell that twilight had taught him before his "death".

He reached dug down until he reached his armor covered in dirt. He lifted the armor up and slip off his cloak, he then began to attach the armor for what could be his last battle in the armor.

" so he's here"

Lighting spin around and quickly drew the cloak over his now armored body," whose there" he asked since he couldn't see due the night.

"don't worry it's just me, twilight" she said.

Lighting leaped out of the hole," how'd did you know I'd be here. I was going to tell after I got my sword"

"applebloom and her friends came to me asking about the illusion spell"

"ah" lightning looked around," we'll I think I should go get my sword. He was heading towards canterlot"

"right, I tell celestia that phase two is in progress" twilight said running back to her house.

" I hope this works" lightning said to himself and flew off back to rarity's boutique.

He reached the rarity's home within a matter of minutes. He hovered above the ground as he tried the door finding that it was unlocked. He fluttered inside and looked around. He saw dozens and dozens of finished and unfinished dresses.

" where would she keep a sword" he asked himself quietly. He fluttered up to the next floor. This was a floor separated into two rooms, one was rarity's room and the other was her kitchen. Lightning scavenged around the kitchen hoping to find the sword, but to his displeasure it wasn't in there.

Lightning sighed," one room left" he looked at the door leading to rarity's room. Lightning landed on the floor with a soft thump and quietly walked over to the door, forcing it open he saw rarity sleeping in her bed. He looked around and saw that his sword was hanging on the far wall at the end of the room.

He walked over to the wall and easing his magic, he levitated the sword down to him. He strapped it to his side and was about to leave when he passed a desk with sewing supplies on top of it, he took a step towards the door but stopped as a small hot pain shot into his hoof.

He let out a yell as the pain went deeper as he hoof step lowered to the ground.

"whose there" rarity shot up like a rocket.

Lightning looked around and quickly dived out of the window, shattering it.  
>Rarity looked out of the window at lightning as he flew off. Rarity gritted her teeth together as she saw that he was wearing the sword.<p>

"get back here! That sword is lightning's" she screamed after him. She ran down the stairs and out into the now cold night.

Twilight had just gotten back to her house from her little meeting with lightning," spike are you awake" she yelled into the tree.

"I am now" she heard spike say, his voice filled with sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you spike but I need to get a letter to celestia" twilight said as she walked up the stairs.

"ugh, fine let's get this over with" spike said rolling out of bed.

"okay here it goes" twilight cleared her throat," dear princess celestia, I have met with our special friend. He had just informed that the target is on his way, phase two is now in effect. From twilight sparkles"

"twilight sparkles" spike repeated the last words and then looked at twilight," this doesn't sound too good twilight. What is this about" he asked with a worried look on his face.

" you'll find in all good time spike" twilight said. Suddenly the two heard the door burst open on the first floor.

" I'll go see who it is" spike said hopping down the stairs. Twilight walked over to a pile of stray books and was about to put them away when she heard spike yelp and run back upstairs.

"he's...it's...it can't be" he stammered.

"what" twilight said walking downstairs. She saw lightning runner hovering in the room. He was pulling something out of his hoof.

"come on" he pulled a needle out of his hoof with his magic and them looked up to see twilight.

"sorry twilight but rarity saw me and she started to" he was cut short as rarity herself burst through the door.

" give it back" rarity fumed at the still cloaked lightning. Rarity jumped at him tackling him to the ground.

When lightning hit the ground the air was forced from his lungs and his hood fell back.

Rarity was standing over lightning snarling at him, but slowly realized it was him and she drew back.

"it can't be! How are you alive" rarity said backing up.

Lightning got to his hooves," nice to see you to rarity"

"how" she demanded.

"celestia used a illusion spell" lighting explained.

"but I" she started but was cut off by lighting saying," I would love to explain rarity but my boss is here to kill celestia, so I have to kill him before he finishes what I didn't" he looked at twilight," we should go"

Twilight hesitated," are you sure you're ready"

" positive" lightning said.

"if you say so" twilight said. She closed her eyes in concentration as her horn began to glow.

" I'll be back rarity I promise" lighting said.

"lightning wait" she raced at him. Before lighting could stop her she pressed her lips against his. When lightning had snap out of the short trance the sudden kiss had put him in, he looked at rarity seeing her smile.

"I'm coming with you to make sure that you keep that promise"

" I...you..." he stammered.

"no buts or any objections lightning" rarity said," I'm coming with you"

Before lighting could say anything else twilight had teleported the three of them into the courtyard in front of the castle in canterlot.

"I thought you were going teleport us in celestia's room" lightning said.

"I must have miscalculated" twilight said.

" we'll we should get to celestia bef..."

" it's him!"

" how is he still alive!"

" well what are you waiting for! get him!"

Twilight, lightning, and rarity looked behind them to see ten royal guards charging lightning.

" wait" twilight yelled, but she yelled too late as four guards knocked lightning to the ground and held him down, one guard on each limb. Two other guards held swords at his throat.

" tell the jailer that he has company" one of the guards told another.

Twilight and rarity tried to explain to the guards that lightning wasn't here to do any harm.

"twilight I know you are the princess's student but I witness him try to kill her" the guards said as the other guards hauled lightning up to his hooves and escorted him away.

They could hear lightning yell," let me go! There is no time! Rarity! Twilight! Get to the princess! Now!"

Twilight and rarity looked at each other before running into the castle to find celestia. 

Author notes: well there it is. Hope it was okay, please review. Tips are greatly appreciated but hate reviews will be ignored. Oh and this is to ponyfanatic126. I told you I would keep my pinkie promise! One more shout out, *ahem* LyonSaki if you are reading this….work on your freaking story dude! Otherwise at school you and me are going to have a nice long talk! Love and peace. ;)


	8. phase two

Chapter eight  
>Phase two<p>

Author notes: yep,yeps I was able to crank this chapter out during my eighth period in school….probably should have listened to the teacher since I have no idea how to do the homework. Lol oh well I made the decision no I have to suffer the consequences. Well enjoy the new chapter.

"let me go" lightning yelled as he was dragged down to the almost never used jail.

"shut your mouth" one of the guards growled at him.

" shut yours" lightning said and swung his head at the guard hitting him with his armored helmet. The guard's helmet clanked loudly with lightning and sent the guard stumbling to the side.

" bastard" another guard said and kicked lightning in the back of the knee.

Lightning fell to the ground as he knee collapsed on him.

"get up" the guard said and continued to drag him.

They drag him through streets and came into a building built into the side of a rock face.

"is this him" a unicorn with a grey coat came walking up to them.

" yeah it's him" the guards said shoving lightning forward.

" I could have sworn he was dead" the jailer said.

" he suppose to be"

" for last freaking time! Let me go" lightning said to the guards.

" pretty steamed up, isn't he" the jailer commented looking lightning over.

"he keeps yelling about how there is not enough time" the guard rolled his eyes," just keep him locked up until the princess decides what to do"

"alright" the jailer pulled a chains out of a nearby chest, he moved over to lightning and put shackles on his ankles, chained down his wings, and put a steel collar around his neck with a chain leading to the jailer.

lightning tried to break off the collar," it's no use" the jailer said leading lightning inside the jail.

" now in here you'll be nice and comfy. Plus you won't have to worry about noise since there is no other prisoners here except you"

Lightning out his head down as he walked on," I need to go now"

" well I got news for you pal. You ain't going anywhere"

"yes I am" lightning said raising his head and yanking the chain backwards. The jailer was pulled back and landed on the floor. He gasped as the air left his lungs. Lightning quickly used his magic and ripped the collar off, he levitated the chain and began to wrap the jailer up. Lightning lifted the now wrapped jailer off the ground and he put the collar on a support beam on the ceiling.

" you son of a bitch" the jailer yelled at him as lightning pulled off the shackles and wing restraints.

"I told you I need to go" lightning ran out of the jail and flew off back to the castle.

" princess there you are" twilight said bursting through the door and into celestia's private room.

"twilight" celestia said turning around," I received your letter. Now when does lightning think" she cut herself off as she saw rarity enter the room.

"it fine princess I already know" rarity explained.

" alright now as I was saying" celestia started.

"lightning was caught by the guards" twilight cut in," they took him to the jail"

"what" celestia asked.

" I miscalculated on the teleportation, which landed us in the courtyard. The guards saw him and took him away" twilight said all in one breath.

" how long ago was this" celestia asked.

" we'll we searched for you for about ten minutes so I'd have say fifteen minutes ago"

" well then, we should hurry and go get lightning runner" celestia said heading for the door.

Rarity and twilight followed after celestia. They sped walked through the castle hallways. Suddenly celestia stopped and said, "quiet"

They listened intently before twilight asked," what are we listening for"

" there is a commotion outside" celestia said still listening.

Twilight tried to listen harder until her ears picked up the sound of yelling and armor clanking," what happening" she asked.

But before celestia could answer the window a few feet behind them exploded into tiny bits and shards as lightning and a royal guard smashed through it.

" get off" they heard lightning yell.

" what is this" celestia demanded walking over to the two.

" we caught him trying to escape the prison" the guard said not taking his eyes off of lightning.

"let him go" celestia said," he is with me"

The guard looked at celestia" but.. Err... Yes princess" the guard slowly stepped away from lightning runner.

" come lightning we need to go now" celestia said walking back to rarity and twilight.

Lightning walked up to rarity," I hope celestia can fix my reputation. I can't live like this" he whispered to her.

Rarity smiled," don't worry darling, I bet if she made this plan then it involves fixing your reputation"

Lightning nodded and walked on with the group.

In the town part of canterlot the armor filled with red mist made its way through the streets, slicing his sword at a few ponies here and there. He missed on purpose just to see their scared faces as the barbed double edge sword swished just above their heads leaving red steam floating off into the night sky.

" pathetic" the figure said as he continued to walk on," scared so easily by death. It's just pathetic"

" stop" a guard yelled at him from behind. The figure turned around, he lifted his clawed gauntlet and a red aura formed around the guard lifting him off the ground.

" you don't tell me what to do" the figure said as he flicked one of his fingers. The guard was sent flying off into the distance.

A deep laugh came from the bowels of the armor," I should have done this sooner"

"Luna are you in there" celestia said outside of Luna's door.

" I am here dear sister" Luna said opening the door.

" good because phase two has began" celestia said.

Luna strained up," where is he, what does he look like"

" some have said they saw a suit of armor filled with red mist walking through the streets carrying a double edged sword"

Luna flinched as she heard the description of the figure," no, no it can't be him" Luna ran back into her room slamming the door closed.

" what the matter with Luna" twilight asked from behind.

" I honestly don't know twilight" celestia said," Luna! Luna what's the matter"

Celestia waited for w response but was greeted by silence," Luna! Luna I coming in" celestia slowly opened the door and walked into the darkened room. Celestia scanned the room seeing her sister pacing by window.

"Luna are you alright" celestia asked.

" no I'm not sister" Luna replied," that figure thou hath just describe was in my dream before I turned into nightmare moon" Luna turned to her sister," he was the reason I lost control"

" there is no need to worry little sister" celestia said walking over to Luna," you have me,twilight,rarity, and even lightning runner by your side to help you. But right now we need to focus on eliminating our problem"

"you're right" Luna looked up at her big sister," and I think I know how I can help the most"

"and that is" lightning asked walking into the room.

" now that I learned to control nightmare moon, who was set free by a similar red mist that this figure you say was made up of. I believe I can at least create a barricade around him" Luna said.

" anything helps Luna" celestia said," but we really need to get going now"

The group turned around and headed down the stairs to the two giant front doors.

"remember Luna you have us" celestia whispered to her as they walked out of the castle.

"I remember" Luna replied," but maybe thou should remind lightning runner" she said as she saw lightning looking worried.

"already taken care of" celestia said as rarity clopped up to lightning's side.

" don't worry lightning, you got us" rarity said.

" I know, I just don't think you understand what this monster can do" lightning said as he looked forward.

The group five walked past the gate leading to the courtyard and walked into the streets of canterlot. They were walking along a street that was deserted, when a explosion took place about a few blocks to their right. They saw something fly out of the explosion as they quickly looked in the direction of it. The object flew upwards and then slowly arched downwards and landed in front of the group sending up a cloud of dust.

"what is it" twilight asked.

Lightning stepped forward and glanced at the object as the dust cleared," it a guard" he simply said as he looked at the mangled body of a Pegasus guard.

" lightning that explosion was only a few blocks away, if we want the element of surprise then you have to hide now" celestia said," rarity I think you should hide too"

"right" lightning said and shot up into the sky disappearing into the night sky.

Rarity was about to protest when twilight shoved her into a alley," it's for your safety rarity"

" HAHAHA! This is the most fun I've had in ten decades" the figure yelled out as he swung his blade removing two guards heads the dare stood in front of him," I should've done this instead of sending lightning runner"

He walked over the guards bodies he had just killed, their necks leaking blood onto the streets.

" oh celestia where are you" the figure cooed," I'm coming for you"

"I'm right here"

The figure spun around," there you are my little pony"

Celestia was standing behind the freshly killed guards' bodies.

" now Luna" celestia said and Luna appeared from behind a building, her horn glowing and four sparks of light emerged on all four sides of the road. The lights turned into giant squares that connected to each other.

" my,my,my if it isn't little Luna" the figure stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on the handle," how goes the nightmares"

" they're gone" Luna replied concentrating on keeping the light walls up.

" silly Luna. They'll never be gone as I long as I live"

Celestia stepped forward," that's why you have to die"

"are you sure that's why I have to die? Or is because I'm about to kill you and you want to deny that you're killer is standing right in front of you"

" actually it neither" celestia said shooting a beam of light from her horn.

The figure merely swiped the beam aside," this should be easy" he said and pulled the sword out of the ground. He charged celestia and swung the sword at her head. Celestia quickly ducked and tried to release another spell onto the figure but was stopped as he spun around with his gauntlet and back handed her on the face.

Celestia stumbled to the side her lip leaking blood. She regained her stature and her horn glowed making the ground around the armor's feet grow ice catching the armored boots in its grip.

"really" the figure asked and raised his sword slamming it down in the ice breaking it. But as he broke the ice celestia was already dealing another spell, this one was shot into the ground. The figure looked around the ground trying to figure out which spell she had just used.

" you bitch" he said just as a hole in the ground opened up in front of him shooting five boulders at him. He used his sword to block the first boulder but the other four caught him off guard slamming him into the walls that Luna was casting. When the fifth boulder hit him he fell to the ground and landed in a crouch position.

" I haven't seen that spell in forever" he commented," I also see that little Luna has managed to control her little nightmare" the figure laughed," this should make things more interesting" he used his hand to remove the other gauntlet revealing a glob of red mist inside.

"let's see if she can conquer it this time" he said as a stream of red mist left the hand and entered the ground.

" no" celestia yelled and shot flames at him.

" celestia surely you're a smart alicorn, are you not" the figure said as he was being engulfed by flames," no flame can touch me, I'm beginning to tire of our little game" suddenly he disappeared from the flames.

Celestia stopped her spell and looked around for the armor," I thought you be more of a challenge" a voice said right next to her. Next thing celestia knew that she was tumbling on the ground with a deep pain on her neck.

" princess" twilight yelled from beside Luna. She closed her eyes in concentration as her horn glowed and the pain in celestia neck subsided. Celestia gave a thankful nod and turned her attention back to the armor who was now waiting for her.

" your student is going to be a pain,celestia" the figure rose his gauntlet," let's start the fun"

The glob of red mist that the figure had dropped when he removed his gauntlet rose from the ground in between Luna and twilight.

Twilight jumped away from the mist, but Luna didn't notice it due to her concentrating on keeping the walls up.

The red mist moved closer to Luna. Luna opened her eyes as she felt a cold sensation next to her head.

"Luna remember what celestia did to you" a voice cooed from inside her mind," she banished us to the moon! She didn't even take the time to mention the good things you've done! She is the reason why you don't have friends"

"no I do have friends" Luna said in her head," I have twilight and her friends"

The voice chuckled," do you really think that they are your friends? Foolish child! They are pretending to be your friends because celestia knew you would lose control if you knew you didn't have friends! She placed them by your side to fool you into believing they are your friends. Don't fall for her tricks"

"no! They are my friends! My sister would never do that to me"

" enough play time! Let us finish what we started"

"no!" Luna screamed as pain overtook her thoughts," I won't allow it"

" you don't have a choice. Goodbye Luna, your services are no longer needed" Luna thoughts and her very mind were plunged into darkness. On the outside Luna's body had grown to the size of celestia, her starry mane and tail had grown twice their original size, and a blue helmet took the place of the obsidian tiara.

Celestia gazed back at Luna as she saw the walls made of light collapse," Luna no" celestia whispered.

" Luna is gone celestia, nightmare moon has returned" she sneered.

" this should be fun to watch" the figure said walking over to flower bed and sat down on it.

" Luna don't do this" celestia said.

" oh celestia" nightmare moon said," this time Luna is really gone" nightmare moon shot forward her horn lowered acting as a flying dart. Celestia dodged the night pony and turned around.

" you're wrong demon! Luna is still there"

" stop talking and fight" nightmare yelled and charged.

The armored figure sat on the flower bed watching the two alicorns duel it out. He looked over to where Luna originally was and saw twilight watching in horror. He raised his arm and formed his red aura around twilight levitating her over to him.

" you should watch this twilight sparkles" he said as he dropped her near him.

"w...why" twilight asked, her face showing immense fear.

" because tonight is the night celestia falls" he draped his armored arm over twilight's back," you know when this is done, you can be personal aide"

twilight stepped out from beneath the armor," celestia will never fall"

The armor produced a shrug," we'll see"

Twilight creeped away from the armor and glanced at the two alicorns dueling. Celestia had now stepped in and was blasting spells from her horn to try and restrain nightmare moon.

Finally nightmare let her guard down and celestia used a ice spell to freeze nightmare in her place. The armor got up from his seated position, grabbing his sword he walked over to celestia," well this was fun" he said as he raised his sword behind celestia.

He swung the blade down but lost his grip as he was flung to the side as something hit him. He rolled on the ground before stopping on his feet and skidded a couple of inches.

"lightning runner" he said as he saw lightning in his armor standing next to celestia," I had a feeling you weren't dead"

The armored figure rose and held out his hand, the sword that laid next to celestia flew over to him and landed in his outstretched hand.

" well lightning, what do plan on doing"

"killing you" lightning said dryly

"very well" the figure said," I didn't want to kill you, but now it looks like I have to"

The figure lunged at lightning thrusting his sword forward. Lightning took to the air and shot a quick bolt of electricity at the figure. The bolt hit the figure in the neck joint jarring his senses.

As the figure regained his stature he turned around and threw his sword at lightning. Lightning easily dodged the attack by dropping in the air.

" I see I taught you well" the figure said walking closer to the hovering alicorn," but you should always watch where your enemy's weapon goes" he gestured to behind lightning and lightning looked back. He gasped as he saw the sword flying back at him. The sword hit him on the side of his body clanking against his armor. Lightning was slammed into the ground with the impact of the sword. Lightning's landing caused a massive cloud of dust to shoot upwards.

Lightning laid on the ground for a split second before slowly rising to his hooves," it looks like you toughened up since our last battle" the armor said.

" I've done more than toughened up" lightning said and shot a condensed beam of light at the armored figure.

"fool" the figure said raising his gauntlet to block the beam. But when the beam hit the armor it penetrated through the front of the armor and went out the other side.

The figure felt pain as the beam went through the mist that occupied the gauntlet and he instantly rolled to the side causing the beam to cut a gash in the armor. The figure rolled to his feet and clutched at his damaged gauntlet, the gash steaming and turning the surrounding metal into molten goo.

" you bastard, when the hell did you learn that" the figure growled at lightning.

Lightning wore a smug look on his face," I learned it when I was dead"

" well you're about to be truly dead lightning runner" the figure yelled his name and charged lightning.

Lightning runner shot the beam again but the figure jumped into the air and landed behind lightning. He brought down his free hand onto lightning's right wing causing it to snap.

Lightning yelled out in pain as his wing was broken. The figure grabbed lightning by his broken wing and swung him around throwing him on the ground. Lightning gasped for breath as his broken wing was crushed beneath the armor gauntlet. As lightning was gasping for breath the figure released his grip and slammed his sword into the ground. A dozens bolts of electricity ran from the figure's gauntlet, went through the sword, into the ground, and raced across over to lightning's body. Lightning's body started to spasm and jolt as tons of volts of electricity raced through his body bouncing between his skin and his armor.

" now" the figure said cutting off the electricity," now that you can't move, killing you will be much less painful for me"

Another beam shot from behind the figure and hit him in the back, this beam was not powerful enough to break through the armor but it made the figure jump as it hit him. He looked behind him seeing celestia standing next to the frozen, pissed off nightmare moon.

The figure rose his free hand and shot bolts of electricity at celestia. The blots hit her causing her to spasm and collapse onto the ground," patience celestia, I'll get to you soon enough. The figure turned his attention back to lightning runner as he laid there mouth agape and his eyes wide staring up at the figure," well lightning runner. This looks like the end, you were a good little assassin until your thoughts wonder off to far" the figure pulled his sword out of the ground and raised it in the air," so long lightning runner"

Author notes: finally a chapter filled with action! I hope it had enough detail in it. I do have a shout out…. And if that person is reading this they know who I'm talking about…lyonsaki I told you at school that I would keep shouting out to you until you at least start your story and I'm doing just that. One more thing I'm giving more credit for this story to shiningshadow1965. He been giving me loads and loads of help. Well I have to go now. Skullcrusher206 signing out.


	9. freedom

Chapter nine  
>Freedom<p>

Author notes: hey ho! I'm back with the new chapter. I feel that this chapter is not one of my best ones, I'll explain better in the next author notes. enjoy

'damn it' lightning thought ' damn it! How did I get here' he tried moving his head but found his muscles useless as bolts of electricity still flowed through them. He looked over at where celestia was laying, her one wing flapping as the electricity caused the muscles inside to contrast. He looked back up at the armored figure seeing him holding the sword above his head,' is this it? I don't want to die like this'

He saw the figure move his arms bringing the sword down, lightning closed his eyes surrendering to his death. He felt a rush of wind in front of his face and small rocks hit him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the sword was directly in front of his snout steaming with red mist. He also felt and saw a blue aura around him.

Lightning tried again to move his neck and found that the muscles were now beginning to loosen up. He looked up and saw rarity behind him her horn glowing with the same blue aura that was around him," rarity" lightning asked his voice sounding like a hiccup as those last few volts of electricity bounced around inside him.

" quiet darling and let me handle this" rarity said glaring at the armored figure.

" ra...rarity don't" celestia groaned.

" oh yes little rarity do it! Die for your love!" nightmare moon laughed from her frozen position.

Rarity paid no attention to nightmare but said to celestia," I have to celestia"

" well, well. If it isn't lightning's little lover, rarity. I have no business with you" the figure said raising his sword from the ground and leaned it over his shoulder.

" you tried to kill the pony I love. You have more than just business with me" rarity yelled and her horn glowed blue. The figure laughed," you can't hurt me! You're nothing" he stopped laughing as his right arm exploded turning the armor into a rain of shrapnel. Nightmare moon yelled out as a piece of shrapnel hit her in the face knocking her out. The figure grabbed at where his arm use to be, red mist was leaking out like blood.

" you mere, insolent bitch unicorn! What the hell did you do" the figure yelled out in pain.

" oh it was nothing" rarity said walking around the figure," just a long lost spell that my mother taught me. It allows me to turn pure oxygen into a explosive and you, and guess what! There is oxygen all around us, and even inside you"

" how! Not a single unicorn or even an alicorn has casted that spell in more than a hundred years" the figure said

" well then" rarity said as she stopped walking," I guess I'm the first"

Rarity's usually soft generous face turned into a grim frown," I'm going to make your limbs explode one by one until you're nothing but a torso" she looked at lightning as he was struggling to get to his hooves," then I'll let lightning have his way"

The figure flinched as he heard of what was about to become of him," you can't do this to me! No one defeats me!" he charged rarity thrusting his sword forward with his only arm. The sword went to the side of rarity's head cutting a few strands of her hair as she sidestepped the attack. The damaged armor then rolled into his attack forming himself into a rolling ball of armor. The figure then stood up and charged rarity again. This time he faked a swing of his sword. Rarity fell for the fake swing and was knocked off her hooves as the figure swipe his armored boot at rarity's hooves.

Rarity fell to the ground, but the figure didn't let up his attack. He did a three sixty spin and brought himself to a stop as his boot was now raised. He kicked rarity in her stomach and sent her flying off, landing against the wall of a building.

" no one, I mean no one damages me and walks away alive" the figure said walking over to the laying rarity. She saw him walk over to her and she tried to get to her hooves.

"rarity duck!"

Rarity didn't ask any questions but instantly flattened against the ground. A beam shot through the chest plate of the figure and went into the wall of the building that rarity had slammed into.

The figure let out a yell of pain. The attack from behind gave rarity enough time to crawl away from the armor and rise to her hooves. She looked at where the attack was coming from. She saw lightning runner standing on his hooves and concentrating on the spell. She saw that his stance was uneven and off balance as his muscles still fought small jolts of electricity that remained in his body.

Lightning had to cut the spell off as he fell down, his leg collapsing beneath him. The figure turned around to him, a smoking hole in his chest.

" you bastard. Now I'm going to kill you slowly" he said.

" yoo hoo" rarity called at him a small stream of blood fell from her forehead and her stomach turning red from where it was hit. The figure spun around as he forgot about rarity. Rarity's horn lit up and the figure could feel his left leg swell. His leg exploded just like his arm sending pieces of armor everywhere. The figure waved his arm trying to keep balance but fell over and landed on the ground.

Rarity walked over to the figure and looked down at him," shall we" she asked as her horn lit up again. The figure's other arm swelled up and exploded making him yell out.

" rarity don't" lightning said getting up," this isn't you, don't kill him"

" don't kill him" rarity asked," he almost killed celestia and almost killed you! So why don't I kill him"

" because this act will never leave you, it will scar you for life" lightning said hobbling over to rarity," trust me, I have to many scars on me. Yes, I was planning on killing him but I can't do that now. There is just no more room for scars and you rarity, you don't need to bear any scars"

" then what do we do lightning" rarity asked, " what do we do with a monster like him" she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears," I just can't watch anypony get hurt, especially you"

" nor can I rarity, at least not any longer" lightning stepped closer to rarity," there is really only one thing to do with monsters like him.

" lock me up eh" the figure asked from his laying position," sorry but I don't plan on being locked up like discord" the figure slammed his helmet against the ground opening up a small hidden panel on the side. He slammed the open panel against a rock and a loud beep began.

" life insurance, if I'm going to die, you're coming with me" the figure said," both of you!"

Lightning didn't know what was going to happened, but whatever it is, it can't be good.

" goodbye lightning runner, goodbye accursed celestia, and goodbye you damn rarity" the figure said before his armor started to swell and crack.

" quickly you two behind me" celestia said as she raised her body from the ground. Lightning and rarity ran over to celestia. The princess of the sun lowered her head and her horn began to glow. A warm golden light formed around herself, lightning, rarity, and the knocked out nightmare moon.

The swelling armor exploded into a massive fireball engulfing the nearby stores and the four ponies. Celestia grinded her teeth together as she tried to keep the shield that she had summoned. Celestia was on the verge of collapsing when the explosion ceased leaving the stores around them blackened and severely damaged, the street where the armored figure had been was now nothing but a black crater.

" princess" twilight said coming out from an alley.

Celestia stopped casting the shield and fell to the ground," twilight, are you okay" celestia managed to ask.

"I'm fine princess, I saw the entire thing. So when he was swelling up I ran into an alley and hid behind some storage crates" twilight explained," I'm completely fine for such a big explosion"

Celestia sighed," good, good"

" are you all right" twilight asked the obvious question.

" I'm okay, just shaken up"

Twilight looked over at lightning who was sifting through the crater that was in the middle of the street. Rarity was standing on the edge of the crater looking down at lightning. Lightning leaned down as he seemed to have found something that caught his attention, he used his magic to lift up half of the helmet that the figure had worn.

Lightning stared at the helmet, his head filling with memories.

"am I finely free from him" lightning asked as he heard rarity walk down to him.

" it sure looks that way darling". Rarity said softly.

Lightning turned around, his eyes had tears in them," you have no idea how good this feels to be free again"

" I'm over delighted for you lightning, I really am"

" thank you for helping rarity, I wouldn't have made it without you" lightning said," I love you too rarity"

Rarity was surprised as he said the last sentence," w...where is this coming from, not that I'm complaining"

" you kissed me before we came here and when you saved me from him you said that you love me"

" I ...I did" rarity blushed.

" you sure did" lightning said nuzzling rarity.

" I guess I did" rarity said nuzzling back," I really love you lightning runner"

" I'm glad you do" lightning said," come on let's get back to celestia"

As they walked out of the crater celestia and twilight were melting the ice around Luna who was now back to normal.

" is she okay" rarity asked.

" she seems to be" twilight said," let's get her back to the castle"

" congratulations lightning" celestia commented," you won"

Is been about two weeks since lightning and the other had defeated the armored figure. During those two weeks Luna had slept without nightmares which she hadn't done since nightmare moon had taken over. Celestia was back to her full health and was now frequently visiting lightning. Twilight had returned to her library to continued her studies. Rarity had moved her living quarters from her boutique over into lightning's home as she considered themselves a couple now.

Today lightning was working on the roof of his house fixing the dozens of leaks. Rarity was inside rearranging the new furniture she had bought for the millionth time that day. Lightning was pounding in a nail when he heard some pony walk up to the house. He peered over the edge of the roof seeing celestia standing there.

" hello lightning" celestia said looking up at lightning," I have good news"

" sweet! I'll be down in a second. Rarity is inside if you would like to sit down" lightning said.

" thank you" celestia said entering the house.

Celestia saw rarity talking to herself and was levitating small furniture all over the room.

" busy again" celestia asked.

Rarity flinched and the furniture she was levitating dropped to the floor," princess! What a delight to see you again" rarity moved a couch over and put the other couch in the room across from the other one.

" what brings you to our little home" rarity said sitting in the couch.

" I have some news for lightning runner" celestia said," he said he would be down soon"

" son of bitch" lightning yelled from outside," argh! Twice! Are you kidding me!" they heard something hit the roof. Lightning threw opened the door and fluttered inside.

" something the matter" rarity asked.

" hit my hoof with the hammer" lightning grumbled. Rarity giggled as well as celestia," oh fine that's way it's going to be? Well then no pony cares about my poor hoof" lightning fluttered off into the kitchen.

" lightning darling" rarity called after him.

" I'm just kidding rarity" he said as he walked back into the living room. He plopped himself next to rarity," so what's this news you have for me" he asked celestia.

" nothing that special" celestia said," I just wanted you to know that I have spoken to the town about you lightning. Most of them understood your actions quite well actually, though some still do have questions about you"

" eh, we all have questions about each other, do we not" lightning said shrugging.

Celestia chuckled," that may be very true" she looked at the two ponies sitting across from her," I have to say, that you two make a cute couple"

" ha" lightning blurted out.

" what do you mean lightning" celestia asked confused now.

" sure we are a couple now. But cute, no, you should've seen us last night. Fighting over furniture and stuff"

" well couples will have their fights" celestia said.

Lightning nodded," I know"

Celestia got up from the couch," well I really must be going now, just wanted to give you the news" she opened the door and walked out," goodbye you two"

" well" lightning getting up from beside rarity," I have to get back to the roof. Don't want your new furniture to get all wet, do you"

" heavens no" rarity gasped and pushed him outside," hurry up and fix it"

" I will, I will" lightning flying up to the roof.

He went back to ripping off damaged shingles, putting new ones on, and hammering nails into them," cute couple huh" lightning said," I can go with that"

Later that day lightning had told rarity that he had to go get more work materials. He had walked through town and found that store he was looking for, except it wasn't the hardware store. But instead it was the jewelry store. Lightning walked into the store and went up to the unicorn store clerk.

The clerk looked up from a diamond he was studying," ah lightning runner. Good news! I finished it just a few hours ago"

" awesome" lightning said as the clerk pulled a piece of cloth from the glass case. The clerk set it on the counter and opened the cloth up. Lightning looked at the ring that was inside the cloth.

" that's perfect" he said as he looked over the details. The ring had a swirl design and on top of it had three diamonds arranged to look like rarity's cutie mark," you did an excellent job"

" ah it's nothing" the clerk said," I'm just glad you like it"

" I just hope rarity likes it" lightning said giving the clerk money for the ring," thanks" lightning grabbed the ring and wrapped it in the cloth again. He trotted outside with a smile on his face. Lightning walked up to his house a quietly snuck inside trying to avoid rarity detecting him. He snuck up to his room and looked around for a safe place to hide the ring.

Lightning's new room had a chest against the wall, a new bed with a nightstand next to it, and he had his old armor sitting on a mannequin that rarity had given him. Lightning went over to his armor and lifted the helmet up. He slid the cloth with the ring in it underneath and set the helmet back down.

He began to pace his room thinking of how to ask rarity.

' take her out to eat? Nah to common. What about a picnic? Ehhhh. How about I surprise her out of nowhere? That's a little risky isn't it? It can't be that risky it's just asking the mare you love to spend the rest of her life with you...holy crap this is hard' lightning kept thinking of ways asking rarity.

After ten minutes of thinking he decide he was just going to play by year. He walked out of his room and tried to sneak back outside but was caught by rarity.

" oh lightning! When did you get back" she asked.

" oh..um.. About ten minutes ago, give or take" lightning said," oh and the roof is almost done"

"wonderful" rarity said," I'm nearly done here, I just can't figure out where to put the couch and last few chairs"

" well why don't you out the couch over there" he said pointing to the far wall," and put the chairs around the table" he said pointing at the table in the middle of the room.

" dear me! Heavens no, do you know what that would do to the look of the room" rarity asked.

Lightning backed up," fine, fine. I'll leave the arranging to you"

Lightning went back outside to finish the roof. He spent the rest of the day and part of the night working on the roof. He was able to finish just before around ten a clock.

Lightning flew upwards to look down on his work," not bad" he commented.

He flew down to the front door and entered the house. Rarity had finished arranging the furniture and was setting the table for dinner.

" what's for dinner" lightning asked.

" Nothing special tonight" rarity said," just some salad"

" that's fine" lightning said sitting at the table.

They ate their dinner in silence and when lightning had finished he announced he was off to bed.

As lightning climbed into his bed he thought of the millions of ways to present the ring to rarity," it feels good to be in love" he said as he drifted off into sleep.

Author notes: okay the transition from end of battle to another "romantic" part felt weird for me and no matter how many times I reread it I couldn't find any other way to write it, I just hope that the next chapter ill feel better about it. Heh heh heh lyonsaki keeps telling me to stop shouting out to him…heh heh ha ha HAHAHA well guess what lyonsaki! I'm shouting out to you! And you know how to stop it. *ahem* anyways I'm out and please leave a review. Ill also answer any questions you have, though if the question be hating on mah story I'm going to ignore them. PEACE! 


	10. oh happiest of days

Chapter ten

Oh happiest of days

Author notes: I've decided to make this the finally chapter. I hope it's good. Oh and guess what lyonsaki finally WROTE A CHAPTER! I promised him that I would stop shouting out to him when he wrote a chapter, but I'm still going to do it just to troll him XD.

Lightning woke up to celestia's sun shining through his window and into his face. He rolled over trying to catch some more sleep but found it worthless as the sun made his covers start to heat up making him sweat.

Lightning pushed back the covers and got up, he walked out into the hall and over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and chuckled at his bed hair. Using his magic he grabbed a brush and started to comb his hair backward in its flat sort of Mohawk style.

Lightning walked back out into the hallway and walked past rarity room, he heard that she was still asleep by the soft breathing that was coming from the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He then began to scramble some eggs on the stove and make some toast by holding that bread in front of the small fire that was alive in the stove.

Not the smartest way to cook toast but it worked. He pulled some plates out from a cabinet and spooned the eggs onto the plates. As he was setting the toast onto the plates rarity came down her body wrapped in a robe and her eyes still filled with sleep.

"Good morning sunshine" lightning said setting a plate full of eggs and toast in front of her.

"Mourning sweetheart" rarity groaned sitting down at the table.

Lightning put his plate down and sat across from rarity," do you have any plans today" he asked.

" I should really get back to the boutique and get some dresses done" rarity said between bites of toast," other than that I don't really have plans"

Lightning nodded his mouth full of eggs," by the way lightning, how goes the job hunt"

"It's difficult, but I think I'll take celestia up on her offer" lightning said. Only a few days back celestia had offered him a job as head of the royal guards, at first lightning had said no due to the fact that going straight to the head of protecting the princess would be hard to adjust to. So celestia had left the invitation opened just in case he changed his mind.

"I think that would be smart" rarity said finishing her plate," well I should probably get going"

Lightning stood up and took her and his plate into the kitchen. Rarity said goodbye and walked off to her boutique.

Lightning washed the mourning dishes and then grabbed his saddlebags from his room. As he was heading out if his room he looked back at the armor, more specifically he looked at the helmet that hid the ring.

"Why not" he shrugged and removed the ring from beneath the armor and slip it into a small pouch on his saddlebags.

Lightning stepped outside and headed down to twilight's library, he had been talking to rainbow dash in the last few weeks and she had gotten him interested in daring do. So he decided to try and now that he had finished repairing the house he had a chance to go pick up the book. As he walked to twilight's he passed the school where rarity's little sister and her friends went to. He could hear yelling and shouting coming from inside the small schoolhouse.

Normally he would have ignored it, just because fillies tend to get hyper and out of control, but he stopped as he heard a crash from inside.

Lightning quickly trotted inside to see if anypony was hurt. He saw applebloom on the ground wrestling with a light purple unicorn.

He saw cheerilee the school teacher trying to break up the two fillies.

Lightning stepped in further and levitated the two girls up and separated them," what is this about" lightning asked.

Applebloom and the other filly started yelling at the same time," quiet" lightning raised his voice," one at a time"

Lightning lowered the two fillies back to the ground," applebloom why don't you start us off"

"Sure thing lightning, well diamond tiara here was a bad mouthing you, I told her to stop but she wouldn't. So I took matters into my own hooves" applebloom explained. Lightning nodded and looked over at diamond tiara.

"Your turn" he simply put.

"Quite, I was only telling everypony the truth about you" the filly flipped her mane," about how you almost killed celestia and turned Princess Luna into nightmare moon, when applebloom there told me to stop"

Lightning sighed 'children are frustrating' he thought," okay, applebloom you shouldn't take other ponies' matters into your own hooves, you did the right thing to ask her to stop, but don't make it a fight. Now diamond tiara, I would say that I would like to hear where you got this information from, but honestly, I don't care. Don't go telling things that you are not sure are the truth, because the stuff you said was all lies. It was celestia's plan to create a copy of me to kill her, but she was controlling the copy not me. Princess Luna, I was never near her when she lost control" lightning said looking at all of the fillies in the classroom.

"Now, if you want to know more of the story, I have to say, go to twilight because this subject is sensitive to me. Now I think cheerilee would like to finish her lesson" lightning said heading for the door.

"Thank you lightning" cheerilee called after him.

"Anytime" he responded over his shoulder.

Lightning walked out of the schoolyard and into the market place, he waved back to a pony manning a carrot stand and he walked up to a celery stand.

"Ey! If it isn't my favorite customer, lightning runner" a dark light blue unicorn with a green and pink mane said.

" oh for Pete's sake star charmer" lightning said rolling his eyes," I'm pretty sure you that to all of your customers"

"What customers" star asked smiling," you're pretty much the only loyal one I got"

"business not well" lightning asked looking over the celery choices.

"It's not bad, I'm scraping by. You know I hook a straggler here and there looking for celery. But not a lot of them come back like you"

" that's too bad, you got great celery here" lightning said picking up a choice of celery and placing the amount of bits it was worth in front of star," rarity and I really like it"

"That reminds how is it with rarity" star asked picking up the bits.

"if you really must know, I'm planning on proposing to her" lightning said.

"Really? That's great" star said," How are you going to do it"

"I really don't know" lightning admitted.

"Well it's a good thing you know me" star said flipping her mane to the side," all you need to do is wait for the perfect moment. Then you spring out the ring and speak those special words"

"that's what I figured" lightning said," thanks for the celery" he walked off.

"ah no problem" star called after him.

Lightning visited some other booths picking up, some hay fries, eggs, bread, and other cooking materials. When he was done with the market he flew off back to his house. He dropped the food in the kitchen and organized it in the cabinets. He put his saddlebags back on after he was done organizing and he flew off to canterlot.

As he flew down to the gate that lead to castle courtyard he walked up to the gate he noticed that one of the guards standing at the gate was one of the guards that had dragged him off to the jail.

Lightning smiled at the guard, he received a grunt from the armored covered Pegasus. He walked up to the tall castle doors and entered the castle. He saw celestia on top of the stairs talking with some ponies that seemed to be butlers and waitresses. Lightning waited his turn and when she had finished her conversation he walked up to her.

"why hello lightning runner" celestia said as she turned to greet him," what brings you to canterlot"

"I've decided to accept your job invitation" he said.

"I knew you would" celestia said.

"but there is one thing, could I not start until a week from now" lightning asked," I know I shouldn't be asking that since I just got the job"

"it's fine lightning" celestia said," but I would like to know why"

"I...well I'm going to propose to rarity" lightning said.

"Fantastic! Of course you can start a week from now" celestia said," or how about we make it two weeks" celestia said smiling.

"Really? Great" lightning said happily," thank you" he flew down the stairs and out of the castle.

"He sure is an interesting one" celestia said to herself," his personality has changed so much"

Lightning landed in front of rarity's boutique and was now pacing back and forth. 'Okay lightning you can do this. Just go in there and ask her' he thought to himself. He had butterflies in his stomach and his wings were squeezed against his body.

"Lightning" rarity asked walking up from behind him.

Lightning jumped as he prep talk was cut short," rarity! I thought you were inside" he said.

"I was darling, but a pony has to eat" she said," is something wrong" she asked looking over lightning and his nervous form.

"No, no. Everything is fine, I just wanted ask you something" lightning's cheeks were turning a crimson red.

"What is it dear" rarity asked.

As lightning looked at rarity something seemed different about her, she seemed to be more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, to him she sparkled like a diamond.

" rarity, I wanted to ask you this" lightning said levitating the small piece of cloth out from his saddlebag and opened it revealing the ring inside," will you marry me"

Rarity gasped at the sight of the ring, she saw the three diamonds arranged to look like her cutie mark," lightning I...I " she stammered as tears of joy filled her eyes," of course I'll marry you" she wrapped her front legs around lightning's neck and kissed him. Lightning didn't fight the affection but more of leaned into to it.

When they finally separated lightning said," you have no idea how nervous I was"

"and you have no idea how long I waited for you to ask me that" rarity said smiling at lightning.

"I love you rarity, and no pony can ever change that" lightning said as they walked away from the boutique.

"As do I lightning runner, as do I" rarity said and kissed lightning again as they walked down the street back to lightning's house.

Author notes: I'd like to thank the 33 readers that actually read to the end of the story; I'd also like to thank shiningshadow1965 for the continued support and giving me help and ideas, thank you for ponyfanatic126 and Amethyst 0 for also supporting me throughout the story. Now about this story, I'm planning on making another story leading off of this one, but I'm going to do a different one first, one more thing star charmer is my secondary OC so I own the rights to her (lol) but if you wish to use lightning runner or star charmer pm me. Skullcrusher206 signing out


End file.
